A Neverending Love
by princessanime150
Summary: "The sound of her name either silences or makes my demons roar," The Lost Boy thought in depth. The arrival of a girl was not a mistake, but could be twists of fate. Pan knows that fate could either fix or break him entirely. He also learns that no matter what, he will always find his way back to what he needs the most. Even in his dreams. Peter/Wendy. Rated T for some language
1. Paradise

**A/N: Hello, as you know this is my very first fanfiction, I am not a very experienced writer and this is my very first time so please be nice. And comment about suggestions or anything. **

**I'm now on vacation so this gave me something to do (yea I'm bored :p). **

**This is just a fanfic about what I think would have happened in season 3 if Pan and Wendy fell in love. Anyways, there's a scene here that will be similar to one of the Peter Pan movies, its the 2003 one and will be continuing in the next chapter.**

* * *

It was a very peaceful and beautiful night in the heart of the island of Neverland. The black, starry sky held the enormous moon, that shone its luminescence on the water and forests of Neverland.

In the depth of Neverland's forest was a group of young Lost Boys, who were dancing around the fire. This was not unusual, as it was their daily routine. However, the only thing unusual about tonight was that their leader, Peter Pan, was not with them. He has gone somewhere with the young girl whom he'd kept prisoner for a century, Wendy Darling. Felix, his second in command was in charge of supervising the boys during his leader's absence. He didn't mind it, as Peter deemed him as a loyal friend. While the boys had danced and chanted around the fire, Felix noticed that Henry was sitting by himself, alone. He approached Henry, sitting on the log next to him.

"Henry," Felix said, earning the young boy's attention, "where exactly did Pan go?"

Henry gave him a look.

"He didn't tell you?" he asked. "I thought you'd be the first to know."

Felix shook his head stiffly.

"Nope, well, he told me he had something to do," he said candidly. Henry shrugged.

"I don't know. From the look of it, I think he went somewhere with Wendy," he muttered, gesturing toward the empty cage. Felix followed Henry's gaze, his expression neutral.

"He always tells me. I don't see why this should be different," he murmured after a long pause. "She hasn't left her cage in so long."

"I can't say. I don't know her," Henry said. "Pan probably has some amends to make."

Felix scoffed, catching Henry's attention. They both made firm eye contact, Felix's blue orbs piercing into Henry's. "That," he said with a toothy smirk, "is not yours or my concern. Wendy may be a lost girl, but not just any kind," he added firmly.

Henry looked sideways towards the scarred boy, frowning.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked curiously. Felix's smirk did not leave his face. He chuckled mostly to himself. Henry furrowed his brows.

"Whatever it is, I could not care less. Those two have had their share in the game," he sneered.

"What sort of game?"

The blond boy hesitated. "All I am supposed to say is that bird girl is special, just like you." This confused Henry, making Felix grin wider. "You'll learn soon enough. Pan doesn't like those who try breaking the rules," he said flatly.

There was a long pause that stretched between them, and the only thing that filled the silence was the chanting and music from the dancing boys. Eventually, Felix stood, hoisting the club onto his shoulder.

"Well," he said looking at Henry menacingly, "I'm going to see the boys. Would you care to join?" Henry shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I'll come later," he replied briskly.

Felix nodded and turned away, leaving Henry to sit in contemplation of how Peter Pan would save magic. But that wasn't what concerned him the most. What he really worried about was how Emma and everyone else were going to rescue him from Pan. Henry didn't readily know what choice was best, if he could even trust the immortal boy.

He sighed and looked up at the moon, large and bright against the black night.

...

"Peter, are you well?" Wendy whispered. "You don't seem like yourself," she said solemnly.

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Neverwood was a young pair quarrelling. Peter decided to spend a night with Wendy despite the current situation of the disintegrating island. He found the need to keep his mind occupied with other thoughts-particularly wonderful thoughts.

Instead of her plain white night dress, Wendy wore a pink dress with lace and ruffles that the lost boys had made for her with the help of magic. She was also wearing a very beautiful necklace- a pink diamond that captured light and shone such a beauty. Her hair was tidy, brown curls smooth and glossy, were it had usually been frizzy and messy. it was a shame none of it had been reflective with her current mood. Peter wanted to see her face enlighten for once; after all that had occurred between them.

The king of Neverland pulled Wendy closer and made her face him. The shadows of the night made his face look sharp and frightening, yet soft. A gleam formed in his eyes matching his expression.

"Just give me a chance, Wendy-bird. Trust me, I'm fine." Again, that pet name he always used never failed to earn her attention. As bothersome as it sounded, she never minded it- she quite liked how it reminded her what she meant to him. He ran a gentle hand through her brunette locks. Wendy raised a hand and brushed it off, backing away and crossing her arms.

"Why? After all that's going on, this doesn't seem right. Shouldn't you try saving us? And get the heart?" she pressed him further.

Peter sighed, with a mix of irritation and disappointment. "Please, Wendy let it go for once. I have something I want to show you," he said softly.

Wendy was not pleased. "If it's some ugly creature or dirty trick, no thank you. I won't put up with it," she pouted and turned away, her back facing him.

Peter chuckled, attempting to uplift her mood. "Just come with me, I'm sure you'll love it."

He walked past her and made his way into the forest. Before taking another step, he turned around and shot the girl a warning gaze. Wendy sighed and followed him, accepting his hand he offered to be held.

...

In a camp in the middle of the Neverwood, was a group of adults that came to Neverland to rescue Henry from Pan, whom they have confronted twice. Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret, Regina, Mr. Gold, Neal and Tinkerbell were gathered around a blazing campfire.

Emma was pacing back and forth, feeling frustrated with Hook, Neal and Tinkerbell standing by. Mary Margaret and David were sitting together on a log while Mr. Gold was standing in front of a tree and Regina was on a log sitting by her.

"This is ridiculous!" Emma exclaimed with exasperation. "All we've been doing is sitting around. How are we going to get Henry back?" She took a deep breath and lowered her head, her long blonde hair obscuring the expression on her face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you stop moping around for once, things could probably get done a lot faster!" she snapped. Emma shot Regina a glare.

"I'm saying we need to make a move already!"

Mary Margaret stood up and approached Emma.

"You're right, we can't just sit here," she said calmly. "Maybe if we actually think this out thoroughly our plans will work."

"But—"

"Your mother's right, Emma," said David. "If we're all going to work together we need to come up with a real plan."

Emma wasn't satisfied with her parent's advice.

"But we don't have time!" she exclaimed. "He wants to save Neverland and the only way is using Henry's heart, which means death!"

She had never felt so desperate and upset. Neal put a kind hand on Emma's shoulder, giving her a reassuring look. "It's not gunna happen, all right? You're the saviour, it's in your job description to bring happy endings."

He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"Pan is very powerful," said Gold. "I've confronted him, but even if I and the Evil Queen combine our powers, we'd still be useless against that demon."

Regina abruptly shot up from the log, her exasperation and anger getting the best of her.

"There _has_ to be a way!" she said. "Defeating Pan is something we'll do later. Our main priority is getting Henry back without him knowing."

Tinkerbell, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke.

"As a matter of fact, Peter Pan is not at the camp tonight." Everyone's head turned facing the wingless fairy. Tinkerbell continued. "He's on an exploration trip with Wendy. I know because I was with him today. He announced it to the Lost Boys."

Regina was surprised.

"Wendy? Ariel said he's been keeping the girl caged. And if her brothers don't follow his orders, he'll kill her."

The fairy shrugged. "I don't know, I guess since everything in Neverland will soon be gone, now's probably the time." Whispers and muttering erupted suddenly within the group.

"This is just beyond bizarre!"

"Pan has changed?"

"How's that possible, he's a monster!"

"It can't be!"

There was silence for a very long time and no one said anything. Everyone was recovering from the shock about the news they just heard. Emma, who had been calm the whole time, finally spoke. "I-," she glanced around and everyone looked up at her, "I know this sounds crazy, but do you think Wendy can be trusted?" There were a bunch of groans, which were followed by shaken heads.

Regina was in no mood to be tolerant. "Come on, Emma," she rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear Tink? From the sound of that, there is no doubt that Wendy is working with Pan!"

"I knew Wendy," said Neal. "Maybe you should—"

"How do you know? Its not like she approves of the things Pan does, she was part of your world once!" Tinkerbell retorted.

"Wendy is just a little girl, what does she know? Are you saying she's trustworthy?" Regina demanded.

"Like you're very trustworthy yourself," Tink snapped.

"Excuse me? Look who's talking!"

"I am a faithful fairy! Why do you think Pan still trusts me?"

"Well, seems like you're friends with a villain, so I guess that means you've become a villain yourself. Why should we trust you?"

"You're the villain here! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have lost my wings in the first place!"

"You've agreed to help us!"

"Well, in that case, I guess I should leave and help Pan, if that's what you—"

"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" David shouted and stood between the two with raised hands. "We all know our histories with each other aren't the best. But its time that we move on and focus on our current problem," he turned to Neal. "What were you going to say?"

Neal nodded. "I met Wendy many years ago when I was a child and believe me, she's very naïve and doesn't consider anything before taking action. She used to tell me that she'd love to visit Neverland, but I warned her about the consequences of magic. She came to Neverland and was captured by Pan."

Hook looked at Emma with a small smirk.

"Well I guess that answers your question, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged.

"It's obvious she got herself into this mess," she muttered.

"So that means there is no doubt Wendy's on Pan's side," Mary Margaret added.

"Well, since the two lovebirds are busy being alone, I guess its time we go to the Lost Boys' camp," Regina insisted.

Emma nodded. "Right, I believe now would be the ideal time," then she added. "It's either now or never." Everyone had moved around and gathered their weapons.

David picked up his sheath and tied it onto his belt. "Let's go then," he turned to Mr. Gold. "You coming with us?" he asked.

The Dark One shook his head. "No, I will stay here in case the shadow comes looking for me." David nodded and gestured everyone to follow him and they took a few steps but were stopped

"Wait!" it was Tinkerbell. "I think we should split up." Everyone frowned at her in question, but Hook spoke up.

"The fairy's right," he said. "Her cover will be blown if the Lost Boys see us with her."

"Then what are you going to do?" Emma asked.

Hook and Tinkerbell looked to one another.

"Hook and I will see what Peter and Wendy are up to while you guys go to the camp and try what you can to get Henry back," said Tinkerbell. Surprisingly, no one argued about it and Emma nodded her head and followed David, who led the way. Everyone parted different ways and then the campsite suddenly became dead silent with Rumpelstiltskin sitting alone near the dying fire.

...

The young pair was walking in the forest for a long time and Wendy was growing very anxious and impatient by each passing minute. Her feet were also becoming sore, but she decided to ignore it.

"Peter, where exactly are we going?" she asked wearily.

The boy turned to her and smiled. "It's a surprise."

Wendy sighed. "Now you tell me."

"This is a very secret place in Neverland," he explained. "No one has ever been here. Well, not for many years." Wendy felt her lips tug upwards in spite of her mood.

They continued to walk, the sounds of rustling and crunching becoming less and less, which meant their arrival was very near. Suddenly, the trees become less dense and a clearing came into view.

"Here we are, Wendy," he said, showing her the place.

She was not surprised; the place looked like an ordinary place deep in the Neverwood. However, the only exception about its appearance was the little dirt humps on the ground and rocks.

Wendy scoffed. "Peter, this looks like any place I've seen here."

The boy faced Wendy, a look of slight hurt twinkled in his eyes and she felt a small pang of guilt- hadn't it been for her outspoken mouth.

Peter smiled. "That's not it." He took out his pipe and brought it close to his mouth. "Just listen and watch."

He brought the pipe to his lips and blew. A melody of music filled the air, the most beautiful music Wendy had ever heard and she really loved it. She had never heard in so long that it brought a sweet tickle to her ears.

Peter continued to play, until he ended the song with a low whistle.

Wendy was confused, was something supposed to happen?

Suddenly, a bunch of floating lights emerged from the humps, rocks and trees. They were flying all over the place and soon, were filled with firefly lights. It was a very beautiful scene. Wendy was very delighted and impressed, she ran into the area where lights dazzled that gave out such a warm, luminescence that nearly lit up the entire forest.

"Peter!" she twirled around in her dress, laughing with glee. "Oh my! They're so pretty!"

The boy smiled and stepped into the clearing where she was.

"They're pixies, bird." He said and one pixie came to Wendy, scrutinizing her face.

"Why hello there!" she said and the pixie gave her a tickle on the nose and zoomed away. Wendy giggled and floating bright lights surrounded her and Peter.

"They're dancing for you, Wendy," he said, his face shone from a pixy's light, which showed how joyful he was.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 1. Please rate and review :). May take some time to update the next chapter, as it will be longer. btw for all you DarlingPan fans out there, check out walkbynight user on tumblr, her edits are AMAZING! **

**I first found them on Google and have been in love with them ever since. Not only that, but her other edits are pretty cool and everyone should check them out, but the darlingpan ones are a must for sure! :)**


	2. The dreams

**A/N: Hello! I'm back, sorry for the long update, took some time to edit and skim over. I also have rewritten chapter 1 as I have added something to the story which seems pretty vital to Peter and Wendy's love and is very symbolic. **

**Anyways, this is the second chapter. I warn you that things will get a bit twisty and confusing, but everything will be explained later. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The pirate and the fairy walked through the trees and bushes, finding their way to see how the young, love struck pair were doing alone in the middle of the forest.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Captain Hook asked behind the fairy. Tinkerbell was ahead of him.

"Yes I do," she said, though she didn't look back at him while they walked.

"If anything happens at the Lost Boys' camp, then Peter will know and we'll do something."

"Like what, exactly?" Hook asked sceptically.

The green fairy stopped and turned around; a look of defensiveness crossed her face.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. All I'm saying is that we should expect the unexpected, that's all," she said quickly.

"And how exactly do you know what Pan will or will not do? He helped me once, but that was many years ago and I have to say that's he's unpredictable. So who knows what will happen," the pirate said calmly.

Tinkerbell took a deep breath.

"We helped each other a lot, so I know what you're saying. And I think you're right, I've known him for ages so we have to see what happens. Things will most likely be unexpected," she said, a smile spreading across her face.

"So then what do you suggest we do?" he asked again, this time leaning closer to her.

The fairy looked away, her expression blank but deep in thought as she hesitated.

"Take action, or seize Wendy. I don't know depends on what Pan does. But you will be doing it," she said flatly, turning to face Hook again.

Hook backed away, looking bewildered. "What?" Why me?"

"Because he still trusts me! It's one of the few advantages you still have."

Hook mockingly smirked.

"So you're just going to sit back and watch?" he asked. Tink nodded.

"I guess so." She smiled back and then turned away, walking through the woods again with Hook following her. He still didn't like the idea. There was no doubt that he was fine with everyone parting ways, but this was different. Getting Wendy away from Pan would be a tricky business. Disdain crossed his features.

"Do you happen to know where they might be—" He was cut off as leaves brushed his face.

Tink walked faster with Hook trying to keep up with her pace.

"Not really, but I know this island like the back of my hand. Just keep following me, I'm sure we'll find them soon."

The pirate sighed. "It's not like I haven't spent my share of millennia here."

Tinkerbell ignored him as she trotted faster in the dense forest. He caught up with the fairy and they were both walking in the same pace, their destination, to their hope, was getting closer.

….

At the depths of the forest the pixies were floating around the pair. Peter and Wendy were staring at each other silently for a long time, gazing at the light that illuminated the true beauty of each of their faces.

Wendy's face broke into a smile as she looked around herself. "Peter, I absolutely love Neverland! Why didn't you show me this before?"

The boy smiled. "Things have changed so much recently, and…so have I. I thought it would be a great time to have some fun."

"Well, is this something your Lost Boys would classify as their type of fun?" She asked with a playful grin. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"No."

He offered his hand to her, and Wendy reluctantly put her small hand in, her delicate fingers lacing with his. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, feeling her face grow warm and tingle at the touch of it. One of the pixies flew around them leaving a trail of dust and the pair felt themselves slowly levitate from the forest's ground.

Wendy was mesmerized by what she was doing. She was dancing for the very first time! Something she had always dreamed of as a little girl. Wendy knew that this day would come, that she would be dancing with her one true love. However, she would dream of it to be at a special occasion such as a party or a ball. Not in Neverland with a boy who kept her prisoner for a century. Nonetheless, here she was living the dream that had finally come true.

Her and Peter were spinning as they slowly soared above with the pixies flying by, leaving beautiful golden trails of dust. As soon as they were high in the sky, they started to dance the night away. The moon's light engulfed them, portraying their faces and leaving shadows. Wendy couldn't resist looking at Peter as they danced. The moonlight enhanced his handsome features; his chiselled jaw line, high cheekbones, sharp nose and dazzling eyes.

Her thoughts were occupied with his face when he gave her a sudden twirl with a single movement of his hand, which broke her train thought. And knowing that she got the hang of dancing, he released her from his grip with a hopeful smile spreading across his face, and Wendy felt her body fly through the moonlit night and smiled. She stayed like that for a long time, her brunette locks and the hem of her pink dress flipping around, letting herself soar freely and slowly closed her eyes until she felt a grip on herself again.

She opened her eyes and saw it was Peter smiling widely. They laced their hands together and started dancing and spinning again in the moonlit starry sky.

….

Tinkerbell and Captain Hook continued walking and the rustling and crunching receded as the fairy halted to a stop. The pirate was right behind her.

"Are you sure we're close now?" He asked impatiently as Tink raised a hand to hush him. Silence grew as she paused in thought and heard a faint tinkling, like the sound of fairies ringing bells.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

The tinkling sound came again, silencing the pirate. The sound became louder this time, filling his mind with curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That's the sound of pixies, follow me." Tinkerbell started running, with Hook following. The fairy spotted a light that was assumingly a pixie and followed its trail.

They continued running until they reached a clearing filled with firefly lights and Tinkerbell halted and Hook followed suit, gazing at the lit place with genuine surprise.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" he demanded with impatience.

The fairy was starting to lose her patience as well. This was no time to answer trivial questions.

"Hush!" She whispered. "I know they're here."

Hook rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure they're not in heaven," he added dryly. Tinkerbell scowled but ignored him and was pushing leaves and branches out of the way to get a better view of the scene.

It was, indeed, a very magnificent scene that Tink and Hook have ever seen since forever. They were mesmerized by the scene to even focus on their true purpose and intentions of them being there.

"What's happening here? Looks very romantic," the pirate said in awe.

The green fairy snapped back to reality and grabbed Hook's arm. "Shh. Stay quiet."

The two of them moved their gazes around here and there, searching for the pair when Tinkerbell saw a floating couple spinning high in the sky. Hook followed her gaze and glanced at the couple who were dancing along with the pixies. They stayed like silent for a long time, watching them dance until the pirate glanced at Tink, who, to his assumptions, was envious.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a smirk. The fairy shook her head.

"I don't know it's just that Peter has been acting so different towards her now that he's not the same with me anymore," she said softly. Hook raised a brow.

"What are you trying to say?"

She faced him, her face blank.

"Before Wendy was here, Peter and I were…we were friends. He was the only real friend I've ever had. Kind, unlike the other boys. Ever since that girl came to the island, he's been different to me. He started giving me orders like any one of the boys. That dress she's wearing? Peter forced me to make it for her before I lost my magic. If I hadn't, I would have been banished from him. In spite of everything, I don't want him to be unhappy."

Hook's smirk vanished from his face after hearing Tink's words. He never knew that the fairy had some tender feelings for the evil boy placed somewhere in her heart. Smiling sympathetically the pirate brought her closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tinkerbell did not move an inch and allowed herself to be close to the pirate.

"Well, we know one thing for sure," he said smiling down at her.

"What's that?" she asked, her mood suddenly lifting.

Hook looked up at them.

"He's found himself a Wendy." Tink smiled and gave him a nudge as Peter and Wendy started to descend from the sky and land softly on the forest ground. The pixies still flying by, surrounding them with light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hook asked and he felt the green fairy nod as the lovebirds held on to each other in an embrace and remained that way for a brief moment.

The pirate and fairy continued watching them in silence as the boy and girl exchanged kisses and words.

…

Emma and the others were close to the Lost Boys camp as they continued walking and David suddenly gestured them to stop, which they did. The only sound heard from the forest was the music and chanting coming from somewhere close, confirming the arrival of their destination.

Regina stepped farther.

"Henry must be nearby, let's go." She was walking faster when Neal stopped her by standing in front of her way.

"I hate to tell you this, but we can't just go in blind. He may be dancing with the boys for all we know."

David nodded.

"Neal's right. We'll be as quiet as we can. Maybe the Lost Boys won't even notice us."

The Queen let out a deep breath. "Fine then, but first I'll use the mirror we gave to Henry. We'll know where he is and what he's doing right now."

She took out the mirror as Emma and Mary Margaret gathered and watched.

The mirror had a slight crack on it but still worked nevertheless. Colours swirled and swirled, which took awhile for a face to form. It could not be done without the call of one's name.

"Henry? Henry! Are you there? It's me Regina," she shouted.

The image had finally formed and a young boy's face appeared, looking happy to see his family. "Mom?"

"Henry, it's us. We're right near the camp," Emma said too excitedly.

"We're here to take you back," Mary Margaret said.

Henry didn't look too happy about that news, which worried the three.

"Pan isn't here and things might get really bad with everyone," he said warily.

"That's why we're here! We thought it would be our only chance since Pan's not at the camp! Once you're free from him we can unite and defeat him!" Regina said. Her and everyone else would get a better opportunity of getting her son back while Pan was not around, so it would be the best for him to be by his family's side; ensuring his safety.

Henry looked down for a brief moment and then faced them, his face still showing the same expression. "Okay, I'm not too far from the camp, but be as quiet as possible."

Emma and Mary Margaret nodded.

"We will." Henry smiled and his face was gone as Regina put the mirror back into her pocket.

"Well," she said a smile crossing her face, gazing at Emma. "Our son is safe and we're getting him back, no matter what it takes."

David led everyone to where Henry was, with them taking quiet steps that the only noise heard was the chanting from the Lost Boys. They crept around in dead silence as they saw a dark head sitting alone on a log.

Emma and the others were happy and relived to see that he was safe, that's what all mattered to them at the moment. Henry looked up to see his mother.

"Mom?" he asked smiling widely. She and Neal had wrapped their son in a tight hug, Henry was happy to be reunited with his parents.

"Thank goodness you're safe, son," Neal and Emma pulled back to face him.

"And I'm glad to see you're all okay," Henry said. He got up and gave Regina, Mary Margaret and David quick hugs.

"Henry," Emma said and he turned to face her. "Do you know what Pan is doing tonight?"

Henry shook his head. "All I know is he's taking Wendy to see the island, or something like that. All I think is that something really fishy is happening, what Pan I doing doesn't seem right."

Emma and the others looked at each other with questioned looks, and then Regina spoke.

"Did he explain further what he was going to do?" she demanded.

"No, but I know one thing for sure. She's slowly dying and so is this place, but I do not know how exactly Pan will save magic," he said shrugging.

All of a sudden, everyone rushed forward to him and David, with a worried look on his face, glanced at his grandson prudently.

"That's something we'll talk about later. Henry we need to go, now!" he urged.

"But why so—"

Neal grabbed his son's arm and looked him in the eye.

"Henry, you have the heart of the truest believer and he wants it to save magic. But that's not true, please believe me, I knew Pan and he is the nastiest person I've ever met. He wants to save just himself; he doesn't care about you or anyone."

He said suddenly and everyone's face turned to him and froze, especially Henry's, who was stricken with utter shock.

"What?" Henry's eyes widened as Emma grabbed his other arm.

"We'll talk about this later, kid. We've got to go before the boys notice we're here," she muttered half whispering.

Everyone was ready to leave when David unexpectedly stopped dead in his tracks, the others following suit. Everything in the forest became eerily silent, which meant that the Lost Boys have gone quiet; the sounds of music and cries were no longer heard. Emma's heart stopped; she knew something bad was about to happen if they didn't move sooner.

"What's happening?" Mary Margaret whispered.

David turned to face everyone, wariness in his eyes.

"I don't know, but something tells me they know we're here. I have a feeling it's a trap, that this was all planned out beforehand by Pan."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Great," she snapped when she heard a rustle in the bushes, which got everyone's attention.

Everybody glanced around back and forth to see where the sound was coming from. Abruptly, Emma looked panicked and gripped Henry by the shoulders, she decided to do something very sudden and rash.

"Kid, run now!" she whispered.

Henry looked confused. "Why?"

"Just run from here as fast as you can. Find Gold, he's at a camp east from here. Now run!" she insisted.

To Emma's surprise, no one argued and neither did Henry; he nodded his head and slowly departed and then everyone heard his distant footsteps trotting in the woods.

Out of nowhere, Emma and the others heard whooping cries break out as the Lost boys emerged from the bushes. They all prepared their weapons as the boys charged at them and the battle was on. David was slashing his sword here and there, causing blood slashes and wounds on the boy's shirts. Mary Margaret shot arrows, stabbing a few boys, who groaned and screamed.

Regina was having fun with the boys by using witty words and shooting fire at them, smiling as they screeched at the sight of their burnt bottoms. Neal was shooting spears with his weapon and aimed at the boys directly. The battle was hastier and well fought than the last time they had confronted Pan. Weapons and screaming from the boys filled up the air; which meant they were winning and would not fail. Emma was sword fighting with a boy who was larger than the others, but his face was hidden by a dark hood. She felt her legs give in as she lost balance.

Emma yelped as she stumbled back, she looked up to see that the boy's face was portrayed by the moonlight. She saw a scarred boy with blond hair grinning nastily at her and she gasped as her blue eyes widened. It was Felix!

"You!" she exclaimed pointing her sword at him as she stood up.

Felix chuckled. "Hello, Emma. It's been quite awhile. We all missed you," he said mockingly and swung his sword at her, luckily she blocked him before he got the chance.

"I'm assuming you are responsible for this," she said grunting and thrashing her sword at him.

The boy shook his head, the smile still not leaving his face. "As a matter of fact, not but Pan is. The reason why he's gone is that he's hoping you guys would come and defeat us once and for all," he said slyly, but the look on his face made Emma realize that he wasn't speaking the truth. Pan was the one who intend to capture and defeat them he had used Wendy as a tool to scheme his plans.

"This was all planned from the start?" Emma asked shocked and she and Felix stopped fighting and stared at each other as the others continued with their fighting. Felix shook his head, his smile gone.

"Why else would Pan leave with Wendy? You really believe his heart has changed? You just fell into a trap," he sneered.

She screamed as her foot was hurled up and she was tied in a rope net high in a tree of the forest. She looked down at the boys, who were smirking. The others were later hurled up into nets hanging beside each other, with looks of defeat.

Emma and the others heard a roar of laughter, which was haunting and loud, making her spine shiver.

Regina gripped the ropes and shook her met in rage. "Pan won't get away with this! I'll burn the island if I have to!" she spat viciously.

Felix scoffed.

"We'll see about that. We just wanna have some fun, don't we boys?" he asked turning to them and they laughed and cheered in response, loud and reverberating in the clearing.

"Get the cages ready, we'll keep them there until Pan decides what to do with them," he left along with the boys, leaving them alone high in the trees. Emma and the others tried to cut the nets with their weapons, but failed and sighed in defeat.

That was it.

They had lost.

…..

Peter was laying his head on Wendy's lap while she ran her fingers through his soft sandy hair and the pixies continued to fly around, surrounding them with their lights.

The pair sat silently for an incredibly long time, not caring about the world like they were the only people living. At that moment, nothing even mattered to them anymore; the only thing that mattered was that the two were alone and would always stay together.

For an eternity possibly.

The boy suddenly shot up, a look of shock crossing his face. He got up and started walking. Wendy, who was surprised by his sudden act and curious, caught up with him and gripped onto his arm.

"Peter where are you going?" she asked her eyes widening and brows closed together, bringing a look of pure worry to her face.

The boy turned to face his love, a mixed look of fear, worry and urgency spread on his face, concerning Wendy even more.

"Wendy," he said warily. "Something bad has happened at the camp and I have to go see, we may be in danger and so might Neverland."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "But I should go with you!" she said.

"No! I don't want you getting hurt."

"I love you and if you were to die, we should die together!" Wendy nearly screamed, her eyes becoming glassy on the verge of spilling tears. Peter stared at her for a long pause; the source of his hesitation was either from his lover's words or her tears.

Peter wrapped his strong arms around Wendy and held her tightly but gently. She in turn wrapped her slender arms around his waist closely.

After another long pause, he pushed back and faced Wendy.

"As much as I hate to leave you, you need to stay here. I won't be gone for long. I promise you'll be safe," he said honestly.

Peter kissed her on the cheek and forehead and smiled as he backed away, starting to depart.

"If anything happens, I want you to scream for me as loud as possible," he said.

Wendy, without arguing, nodded her head, watching her love disappear into the woods. For the very first time in her life, she yearned for his presence. His smile, his voice and even the way he walked were just too irresistible for her. She sniffed as she sat down on a log, gazing at the pixies, which weren't very beautiful to her eyes anymore and then stared at the forest ground, deep in her thoughts.

Tinkerbell watched and looked around, ensuring nobody was around except them.

"Coast is clear, now go!" she whispered to Hook.

The pirate nodded and made his way toward Wendy as cunningly as a swift fox in the bushes. The girl suddenly looked up, breaking her deep thoughts and heard the noise of rustling leaves. She moved her head in every direction to see where the source of the noise was coming from.

"Hello is anyone there?" she asked, her voice trembling with genuine fear.

From behind her, she felt someone grab her dress and she screamed. She turned around, but all she saw was a hook which shimmered in the moonlight but the man's body and face were obscured by black shadow.

Wendy screamed louder and felt a cloth wrap around her mouth, muffling her screaming. She continued to flail and kick as her arms were tied and tried to fight back, but the man was bigger and stronger than her.

Out of nowhere, she felt a hard object slam onto her temple and let herself give in to unconsciousness as everything went black.

Wendy Darling had been kidnapped and was in grave danger. Peter Pan, the king of Neverland, had failed her.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was unexpected but i decided to add some twists to make it more interesting. **

**Btw while i was writing my fanfiction, I noticed that I haven't once mentioned Pan being Rumple's father, but I know the fact of Henry having the heart of the truest believer has that sort of connection. **

**So as the reader, it is completely up to you whether this could be an AU where Pan is the exact same ruthless person who was a young boy living on the island for centuries or if he is Rumple's father like on the show. I will update sometime later as my vacation ends in 4 days and will be heading home in time for the winter holidays. **

**So there's chapter 2, please review! :)**


	3. Unfolding secrets

**Chapter 3: Unfolding secrets**

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the really long wait. After I came back from my vacation, I was really sick and it was such a bummer to spend my holidays. (That's what happens when you go from drastic weather changes to another, such as sun and snowy winters) I've been told that Peter has been "out of character" so while I was sick, I had rewatched a few episodes of season 3 to get a better analysis of his character since its been a year that I've watched it.**

**Not only that, I have been very busy with friends and family, which is obviously unavoidable. I am aiming to finish this soon. I also have started school and have been very preoccupied since I'm officially a college student now (yup busy). **

**I have been neglecting and I have almost forgot about it until now. Chapter 4 was finished and I have just been spending more time on this chapter since its much longer. what's done is finally done. What will happen to Wendy and Pan?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Peter arrived at the camp looking for Felix, who had been waiting patiently. He was rather pleased that his second in command had done what he had been ordered to do and hadn't failed. To Felix's luck, Peter was not going to punish him, but this had been the least of his worries at the moment. For now, anyway.

A sinister smile slid across the Lost Boy's face as he turned to the blond boy, appearing satisfied.

"So what happened here?" he asked casually. "Have you captured them?"

His character suddenly changing from good to evil—this was something Wendy had been unaware of in her naivety. He had started to treat her more kindly over the past few years, but that didn't necessarily mean his whole character had undergone a drastic transformation as she seemed to believe. Wendy had been captured by a hooked man, who was, according to her, the bad guy on the island. She had been completely blinded by the true judgement of good and evil. However, her true love had failed to protect her from any danger that he promised he would do.

The scarred boy smiled back.

"I put them in the cages, where they rightfully belong…"

"And?" Peter pressed with a cocked brow.

Felix hesitated. Discomfort flickered on his face as he shifted nervously. Peter frowned.

"What happened?" he asked firmly.

"Henry got away," and with that Felix's expression became carefully blank. Peter's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you get him back?" he demanded fiercely.

Felix looked apologetic.

"Emma and Baelfire were hoping to get their son back, but he left on his own since he didn't want to get in the way," he said quickly. Peter's furious expression vanished.

"Never mind that. We'll get him back later, we'll just have to prepare for the real fun," he said dismissively.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Felix.

Peter paused thoughtfully, then he turned to face him with a grin.

"They'll be our prisoners for a bit, at least until I claim Henry's heart and save magic," he said. "Then I won't need any of them anymore."

"Does Henry know?"

Peter shrugged.

"I told him he's the one who can save magic. We had a talk about it, but he doesn't believe me. I need to let him know he has the heart of the truest believer. If I can convince him, that is. He's a stubborn one all right, just like his father," he said with a disappointed sigh and lowered his gaze.

"Henry thinks Neverland is paradise. It may not look like it, but the boys and I can tell."

He returned his gaze toward the scarred boy, a wide, satisfied smirk split his face; he knew his motives were going to go as he wanted them.

"Couldn't be any more perfect perfect for our game," he said smoothly.

"What about Wendy?" Felix asked.

Peter paused once again, the remembrance of her niggling in the back of his mind. He knew if he wanted his tasks to get done, Wendy would only get in the way. It also meant he was dying and needed to save himself and his love.

He had kept this from her for a long time, but there was only one thing he could do: keep his plans hidden from her. It sounded rash and insensible, but he didn't have a choice. Right now, she was safe for the time being. He would collect her in due time.

"She's fine. I could keep her caged, but that wouldn't do any good at a time like this. I'll get her back once I save this island," he said and a hopeful smile slid on his face.

_She and I can spend the rest of our lives here in peace,_ he thought.

"Take some of the boys with you on a hunt," said Peter. "It's been a long day and they'll all be hungry by now."

...

Wendy woke up to a throbbing headache; she opened her eyes and blinked. Everything was blurry until her vision cleared. She was at a campsite in a clearing of the forest. Sitting in front of her was the Dark One, the green fairy and Captain Hook. She shot up from her sleeping position and a look of fear and panic crossed her face as her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" she asked, trembling. Tink smiled, giving the girl a reassuring look.

"It's ok, you're safe now Wendy. We're here to help," she said soothingly.

Wendy looked back and forth between Tinkerbell, Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook, furrowing her brows.

"Do you think kidnapping me is saving me? Peter will come looking for me soon!" she exclaimed, shooting an angry glare at Hook, who was surprised. Tinkerbell raised placating hands.

"No, Wendy. Listen, that's—"

"Peter! Peter! Where are you—" She was cut off as Hook clasped a hand around her mouth. The pirate gripped her by the shoulder gently to calm her.

"Shh, please lass, hear what we have to say. We may seem like the enemy, but we're not. Will you listen to us?" he asked.

Wendy hesitated, but eventually nodded reluctantly and the pirate released his hold. She took a deep breath, feeling calmer than she did moments before.

"What happened?" she muttered.

After a shared glance at Tinkerbell, Hook explained everything to Wendy—Henry's family coming to rescue him, the spying and plans. After taking in the pirate's words, Wendy's eyes widened in shock.

"You were watching me and Peter the whole time? I should have known," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, dearie," the Dark One finally spoke, "but I don't think you know who you're really up against."

"If we truly wanted to hurt you," Hook implored, "You would not be sitting pleasantly with us as you are now. And more than that, Pan has captured the rest of our party instead of searching for you, as he undoubtedly knows by now that you must be missing."

Wendy felt her heart race, and she shook her head. Peter had changed, he truly had. She could have sworn on it.

"Where's Henry?" she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Hook opened his mouth but Mr. Gold stood up, smiling.

"He's not too far from here, in the forest."

Tink's turned to Rumpelstiltskin in surprise.

"What, he escaped?"

Hook raised a brow.

"What makes you think that, crocodile?" he scoffed.

"I'm sensing him drawing near, probably looking for us. I'll give him a signal to follow," he waved his hand and a purple, torch-like flame lit up.

Henry ran and ran through the forest, his legs screaming in protest as he panted for breath. He was about to let his body give up in exhaustion when he looked up. He saw a glowing light floating above him; he knew what this meant.

"Mr. Gold," he whispered with a hopeful smile and followed it. He ran, dodging rocks and branches along the way until a clearing with a campsite came into view.

Everyone turned to face Henry, looking relived to see that he was safe and sound. Wendy slowly stood up as he approached everyone and he glanced at her with wide eyes.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Wendy sighed. "It's a long story. How'd you escape?"

"I ran before my family got captured, so I came running here, but I wasn't expecting to see you. What happened?" he asked with a worried glance.

Wendy was in no mood to retell a story which she completely misunderstood herself. Nonetheless, she had been asked by a curious boy and finally answered, recounting her side of the story along with what Hook had told her.

"Is it true?" she asked hesitantly. "Are…are we in danger?"

The others, to Wendy's surprise, had not interjected. They all stared at Henry, who appeared thoughtful, yet serious.

"Wendy," he said wearily. "You do know that this island is dying and will cease to exist, don't you?"

The girl felt a pang of utter shock, like a bolt of lightening, strike into her chest, which nearly made her entire body collapse. Wendy straightened herself as she stared at him with grief in her eyes. Tinkerbell approached her and held onto her gently.

"What? You can't be serious!"

Captain Hook grasped Henry's shoulder while the others tried to coax and reassure her. The pirate tugged him near a tree to talk privately. He could see revealing everything to Wendy was going to be too sudden for her.

"It appears she doesn't know anything about Pan's motives. Perhaps you should have answered her question more simply," he said hastily.

The boy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I thought she would know."

Hook leaned in close to Henry's ear. "I'm heading to the Lost Boys camp," he whispered and briefly gazed at the others. "Pan and I are long overdue for a chat. You and the others stay put. With crocodile's help, you guys can find me and your family, wherever they may be. Got it?"

Henry nodded and Hook started his departure into the forest.

...

Peter was sitting playing his pipe as the boys danced around the fire. They were enjoying themselves like nothing happened; it was as if it was an ordinary night on the island of Neverland.

He stopped playing his pipe when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Captain," he said, without turning around. "I see you've come to chat. Perhaps about my plans?"

"Not really," said Hook. "What I want to talk to you about is Wendy."

Peter chuckled as he put his pipe aside and stood up. He walked towards the pirate, a smirk on his face.

"She's with you, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well, I see you're doing a favour for me after all," he said dismissively.

"And what is that exactly?" the pirate asked solemnly.

"Keeping my love safe," Peter said wryly with a smile.

Hook scoffed.

"You're the last person I would do a favour for."

"Well, it seems you haven't agreed to my deal yet Killian. I told you I wanted the prince dead. Now I'm simply giving you a second chance. I'll make another deal with you—"

"I am not making any deals with you. Don't think I'm going to do any of your dirty work because I bloody wont," Hook snapped.

The boy pouted in mock disappointment.

"Well, I guess you have no passage off the island. I am going to have to kill your friends myself."

Hook smirked at this.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Peter looked surprised, thinking the pirate would change his mind so suddenly, and then he smiled feeling slightly satisfied.

"I want you to keep Wendy out of this. She doesn't need to know what I'm doing."

The pirate blinked in confusion.

"Since when do you have such a soft spot? I'd say she has a right to know about your plans."

Peter's smile vanished.

Hook wanted to roll his eyes.

"If you truly cared about her, you would air your own dirty secrets."

"I don't want her to get involved. It would only hurt her," Peter spat.

Hook shook his head. "I don't think this is a very sensible favour you're asking for. But I'll do one thing for sure, keep her safe. I can assure you that," he said cunningly. Peter started to look more and more anxious by each passing minute.

"You know you're making a wrong choice," he growled viciously.

"I believe not. I see Wendy is deeply in love with you and I think she needs to know who she's really dealing with," the pirate said.

"I've helped you not so long ago, Killian. I think you should do me a small favour by keeping her out of this. It's not only for her own good, but for everyone else," he said furiously.

Hook stepped forward, his angry face only inches away from the boy's, who expression matched his.

"One bloody way or another, she will find out and see you for who you truly are!"

"If you don't seal our deal you'll know what will happen," Peter warned.

The pirate smirked as he started to depart.

"I guess we'll have to see about that," he muttered and began to stride away.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked firmly.

Hook turned around, the smirk not leaving his face. "To make sure your love is safe and sound. Don't worry; she'll be safer with me than with you. Do you happen to know where Henry's family might be?"

Peter narrowed his eyes venomously at the pirate. He didn't want to tell him but it was the next step of Peter's game, depending on the consequences. "In a cave, close by."

Hook nodded his head and disappeared into the forest, his footsteps no longer heard. Peter stood there for what felt like really long minutes. He finally broke his deep thoughts and sighed; he knew things were about to get really nasty for him. He sat back on the log and brought the pipe to his lips again, trying to get his mind off the tense thoughts that were engulfing him.

...

After some time, Tinkerbell, Mr. Gold, Henry and Wendy were making their way down the forest. With the help of the Dark One's magic, they were able to track down Emma and the others. Henry looked at the map they were given but the cave where his family wasn't visible on the map.

"I don't see any cave near the camp on this map," he complained.

"Don't worry, with the use of magic, just trust your instincts," Mr. Gold said calmly.

Wendy gulped, she grew very nervous by each passing step she took. It was about time she was going to finally face the truth.

Tinkerbell felt nervous and bit her lip. "Are you sure it's not the Echo Caves?" she asked.

The Dark One shook his head.

"No. If it was, the map would be helpful to us. It's a cave that's not too far from the camp and I believe Hook is waiting for us there."

The next few moments were followed by the only sounds of their steps in the forest. Wendy felt her heart race faster and faster by each growing minute. She hadn't braced herself for whatever she was going to encounter.

And that was the truth.

She still couldn't get over the words she had heard earlier; the only way for evidence was to see everything for herself.

After what felt like an hour, the four of them had reached a small, hollow entrance what seemed like a cave. Mr. Gold lead the way; he knew this was the cave he had mentioned earlier.

The green fairy smiled.

"Well, I guess you were right. This isn't the Echo Cave," she said, though her voice echoed on the cave's walls. Mr. Gold frowned at her.

"Of course it isn't," he said dismissively.

They continued to walk closely together in the cave but were halted as the Dark One stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I hear voices. Listen."

The next moment was followed by low muffled voices as they all stood in silence.

"Bae," Mr. Gold whispered.

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "He's here?"

"Yes, follow me."

The sorcerer led everyone else along the way, from constant turns to what seemed like long corridors of a mansion. A room with glowing torches came into view and Mr. Gold led the way. They saw what they were expecting; Henry's family locked up in cell bars.

A young man raised his head and gazed at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Papa?" he asked surprised. The others raised their heads at the sound of his voice and immediately 'stood up. Voices had filled the room soon after.

"Henry!"

"Mom!"

"Bae!"

"Dad!" Henry and Mr. Gold ran toward where Neal was kept prisoner and were relieved to see him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, son. What matters is that you're safe," he smiled and turned to the girl, his expression changing.

"Wendy?"

She approached his cell, smiling.

"Baelfire, is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes, Wendy. I came here to save my son."

Wendy looked confused and looked back and forth between Neal and Mr. Gold and blinked.

"I thought you told me your parents were dead," she said.

Neal sighed. "That's a long story. But I don't think it really matters now."

Emma walked towards her cell door. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Pan can show up any second and you guys may fall into a trap too," she said warily.

Regina scoffed.

"I don't think that's the problem here Emma. We can take care of him ourselves. The problem here is that this fairy tricked us!" she spat glaring at Tinkerbell, who scowled.

"I've agreed to help you and this is what I get? I know Pan very well and his tricks are unpredictable."

"Well, I guess you have to help us get out of here then."

Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Pan will know and it may make things even worse," she muttered. The queen rolled her eyes.

"I should have burnt those boys alive when I had the chance to," she snarled bitterly.

"Lets just try what we can. Pan is too powerful and she's agreed to help us. We wouldn't have got Henry back if it weren't for her, we have to give her that," Mary Margaret said from her cell.

"You really think leading us here was part of our plan?" Regina retorted. David sighed.

"You've been through this before. We want to focus on our priorities. I hate to say this but I don't think now is the right time to escape."

Regina let out a sound of frustration.

"I've known this fairy a lot longer than you guys," she said blankly.

"Actually, I've known her longer than you," came a smooth voice with an accent. Everyone's head turned toward the direction and saw it was Captain Hook. He smirked with pleasure and walked towards everyone.

"What brings you here?" The queen asked irritably.

"I came here to tell you I just had a talk with Pan. Seems that things wont go right." He gazed towards Wendy, who bit her lip anxiously; she was not ready for whatever the truth had in store for her. She turned to Neal, who looked worried.

"Baelfire, was this what Peter did to you?" she asked sadly.

"It's Neal now…and yeah, Wendy, he did," he sighed, his expression matching hers.

"But all that time I was with him. He was so kind to me. Did he…" she trailed off, Wendy couldn't take it anymore; she felt something sharp in her chest, like a hand squeezing her heart. That was it. All of that tenderness and kindness had all been an act, Peter Pan did not change his old ways one bit.

She placed her hand onto the pink diamond on her neck, which shone in the cave's dim light.

Mary Margaret drew closer as she caught sight of it.

"That's such a beautiful necklace…did Pan give it to you?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes, because it's special. It reminds me of all the times he had…" she trailed off again.

Wendy felt her vision sting and blur as she silently shed tears. Everyone else stared at her in shock and drew in closer at the sight of her grief stricken face. Emma, who was the nearest, extended out her arm and touched her gently.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

She shook her head and continued to feel her chest squeeze in pain and shed tears.

"Wendy?"

Mary Margaret looked at her sympathetically.

"I know how you exactly feel," she said softly. Regina rolled her eyes.

"She's in love with a monster," she murmured but Wendy ignored her.

"She doesn't think so," Tinkerbell whispered to the queen, out of Wendy's earshot.

Henry gripped her arm and Wendy faced him; her face completely tear stained from all the pain she had released.

"Wendy, are you in love with him?" he asked sincerely.

She stood there, hesitating. She felt everyone's eyes piercing her as they stared, making her feel more anxious than ever.

David was the one who decided to break the silence.

"It's ok we're here to help you, Wendy. Are you in love with him?"

Wendy, finally found the courage to speak.

"Yes, I do love him," she said meekly nodding her head.

The pirate stepped towards Wendy, who looked pitiful yet annoyed at the same time; for being blinded by love or being so naïve. Either way, he couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Wendy, ever since Henry's family had set foot on this island, many strange things have been happening. Did you not see it for yourself? And the way Pan behaved tonight, did you not find it strange? Wasn't he supposed to come back for you?" he pressed.

"Hook, ease up," Emma said flatly.

"I know what I'm doing, Miss Swan."

Wendy's face grew more and more in shock with realization as a response to each of the pirate's questions.

"It can't be," she said shaking her head in genuine disbelief. Mr. Gold put a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"I'm afraid it is, dearie. The pirate and I have known Pan way before you came onto this island," he said half whispering.

Wendy sniffed and turned to Hook. "How could he do this?"

"I think it's about time you know. This island is dying and will soon cease to exist. I hate to tell you this, but you're sick and it's affecting you as well," he said briskly.

"What?" Wendy asked with a pitched voice and started to cough violently, making the others back away from her. She stopped and realized that it all had been true; she was sick and was possibly dying. She stood trembling in fear; this had all been too much for her.

"That's what I mean, and Pan told me that he doesn't want you to know because he doesn't want to hurt you," he said.

"He does care for me," Wendy said surprised.

Hook shook his head, feeling slightly annoyed by her naivety.

"I'm telling you the truth, Pan wants to save magic and this island, but that's not true. He only wants to save himself and this is something he didn't want you to know. He told me that he wanted to spend the rest of his life here with you. But I don't believe it, I find it bloody absurd," he said with mere disgust.

Wendy was now sobbing and Henry reached a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"Wendy?"

She turned to face him. "Henry, you all were telling me the truth. You're so lucky to have your family safe and sound to take you back," she turned to face Neal.

"The reason why I came to Neverland from the start was to save you, Bae. You saved my brothers so long ago and now you're here for your own son," she sniffed.

Neal reached out his arm and gave her hand a squeeze.

"And family never gives up on each other," he said with a grin.

Wendy suddenly felt an empty space in her heart, like something had been rightfully taken away from her. She knew what it was, her brothers John and Michael. They must have really missed her and she was starting to miss them too. She knew if she could find a way off the island, she would finally be reunited again and find her real happy ending.

The pirate gripped onto Wendy's shoulder lightly and she turned to face him, breaking her thoughts.

"The reason why Henry was kidnapped by Pan is because he's special. He's the key to saving magic," he said calmly.

Wendy frowned.

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" she asked nervously.

The pirate glanced at the others, who just silently watched, then he turned to Wendy again.

"Henry has the heart of the truest believer and his heart is the key to saving Pan."

Wendy felt something heavily sink in her chest as everyone stared.

"What!" she gasped. "Does that mean Henry will die?"

The pirate nodded his head. Wendy did not need further explanation. It all made sense to her now. Peter Pan was a monster and he hadn't changed one bit, his heart still remained dark. There was no way he was going to give in to kindness entirely.

Wendy started to depart, with the others watching her.

"Where are you going?" Tinkerbell asked, grabbing her arm.

She turned to face the fairy, a look of mixed emotions crossing her face. "To the Lost Boys' camp to see Peter. You all wait for me at the camp." She said.

"Escaping right now would not be ideal. We need to figure out a plan," Emma said.

Wendy nodded in agreement, and she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess the cat's finally out of the bag and now here the sadness begins. Btw i have been on youtube and I have ideas for soundtracks as there are many songs out there that suit this story. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter after a long wait. I will update the next chapter by tomorrow. :) **


	4. Ignorance is bliss

**A/N: Hey! I'm back :) I know that was a short update. I recently made a decision that I'll start treating this fanfiction as my homework, since I'm really with school now, it would be better to add it to my structured schedule. So how do you think Wendy will deal with the monster Pan really is? Read on. btw I've started going on Youtube and have found a few soundtracks to add in chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Soundtrack: Clarity Cover by BriHeart (search on youtube :P)**

* * *

Wendy ran through the woods searching for Peter. She couldn't get over how he had kept secrets from her for so long. Since she stepped foot onto Neverland, even.

She thought she would find happiness with Peter, who had been so kind to her.

How could he do this to her?

There was only one answer that Wendy knew; he was selfish and ruthless, and he could care less about her.

Wendy, fighting her tears, found Peter sitting at the base of a trunk outside the camp. He stood up and approached her as she walked closer to him.

"Peter, we—"

He faced her, a hard look crossing his face.

"Hook told you didn't he?" he muttered, lowering his face, trying to hide his guilt.

Wendy gasped as her eyes widened. She felt something sink in her chest like a weight, the last bit of hope slipping away. Hook had told the truth after all.

"Why did you lie to me?" she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Peter sighed. He felt a deep twist in his gut, though he couldn't quite grasp what the feeling was. Whatever it was, it made him feel sick.

He slowly reached out a hand to touch her.

"Wendy, please, it's not what you think. Let me ex—"

She slapped his hand away in retaliation, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions raging.

"_No_, I thought you changed! All of this was a lie," she exclaimed through tears.

"You don't understand. It's the only way," this time he let the pain on his face show. It seemed sincere. At least, she thought so.

Wendy glared at him venomously. No matter how hurt he looked, she knew very well this was how the old Peter Pan would have acted, which was one thing he was very skilled at.

Manipulation.

And this was an old nasty habit Peter had obviously not given up on.

Wendy stormed towards him, her body trembling with anger and grief.

"The answer isn't taking the life away of an innocent boy. You're saving yourself by murdering," she said tersely.

Peter felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"If there was another way, I would do it," he said, cursing the tremor in his own voice.

"You only care about yourself. You don't care about me or the Lost Boys," she spat.

"I do," he refuted. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Once magic is saved, we can live our lives here together."

Wendy shook her head.

"I thought I was happy here with you until now," she said. "I just finally realized that I've been miserable for too long Peter. I couldn't live the rest of my life here in Neverland knowing it needed a human heart to be saved."

She gestured widely to her surroundings.

"I never used to dream of this," she said. "Neverland isn't a dream. It's a _nightmare_."

Peter felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He reached out a hand to caress her hair, but Wendy pulled away, wrenching back the wounds her words caused.

"Wendy...please," he trailed.

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me!" she yelled, quieting him again. She shook with fury.

"All those years I thought you had changed. But you've shown me what you really are," she said. "You're a monster."

Peter made to draw closer to her, but Wendy stepped away as if he were poison.

"Please, Wendy...I don't want to lose you," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Peter. You already have," she said flatly. With that, she yanked the necklace from her throat and threw it on the ground. Peter felt something internally snap.

"I need to go," she said quietly and disappeared into the forest.

Peter heard her steps quickly gaining speed, and took off after her into the brush. He called and called her name, but silence was his only response.

He continued to run, even though he could have flown and caught her. But it would be an empty accomplishment.

Peter finally came to a stop and sunk to his knees on the ground. Even if he found her, she wouldn't want to stay.

He lost his true love.

….

Wendy ran, hot tears leaving their paths down her cheeks. She didn't stop until reaching the campsite, where Tinkerbell and the others had been waiting. She didn't have anywhere else to go.

Who was she to think Peter would ever give up his power.

She continued her pace until her lungs burned, her legs beginning to feel heavy. Thorns and branches left their marks, but she didn't care. It didn't matter, and she couldn't leave.

Wendy stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She took in her surroundings, silent in every direction she looked. No one appeared to be on her trail, but she turned to her right and forced her body to run. Reaching a clearing, she found the campsite. Luckily, everyone was sitting and had turned their heads when they caught sight of Wendy.

Henry and Tinkerbell approached her. They knew something had gone wrong by the miserable look on the girl's face.

The fairy put her hands on Wendy's shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

Wendy looked up at the green fairy, her lips trembling and her eyes glassy. The dam on her emotions broke, and she wrapped her arms around Tink and dissolved into sobs.

….

Peter sat at his camp, feeling his insides twist. The necklace he had given to Wendy was deep in his pocket. He took it out and stared at it for a long moment, his thoughts becoming lost in its refracting light that almost hurt to look at. He was surprised to feel something blur his vision, but he wiped whatever it was away before anyone could notice.

The boys continued to dance after a hearty meal of meat. Peter usually felt alive and wild on these kinds of nights, but not tonight. He felt as if a part of him had been taken away, torn out.

He was incomplete.

Peter knew the boys would soon notice his change in demeanor and might just say something about it. So Peter went up to his tree house, slipping away from the festivities.

Peter slumped onto his bed, letting his thoughts wander in his mind. His heart beat was erratic, though he didn't know why. His insides twisted, begging for release with his raging emotions, restlessness making him abruptly get up from his bed. He growled in frustration.

Pressure mounted, until it couldn't be contained anymore.

_What have I done?_

With an agonized roar he tore through the room, picking up the lamp on the bedside table and flinging it across the room. Its contents fell and collected on the ground, where other objects in the room met a similar fate.

_I'm not a monster._

The boy continued to thrash objects all over the room, until every thing had been fully broken. Breathing heavily, he took out the necklace from his pocket and slammed it against the wall, though the diamond remained without a single scratch or chip. Letting out an agitated sigh, Peter stuffed it back into his pocket as he slumped back onto the bed and ran a hand over his face. He lowered his head.

_How is this possible, _the thought began, floating in the sudden stillness of his mind. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

...

_One evening, Wendy went to the forest to pick some berries while Peter and the boys were at the camp. She didn't know the island very well yet, but she wouldn't learn it if she stayed at the camp. Tonight was the only opportunity she had of exploring the boundaries of the island. The boys were hungry and asked her to fetch some berries and she willingly agreed to get them some, as she was quite hungry herself._

_She found a bush full and assumed that they were the ones the boys had been talking about; they were very red and purple in colour and looked very delicious and were, to Wendy's assumption, sweet. Grinning, Wendy picked a few berries at a time and threw them into the basket she was carrying._

_Curiously, she decided to taste one herself so she picked one up and was about to put it in her mouth when a small whimper startled her. She dropped the berry and turned around._

_It was a grey wolf standing behind her, and it was the most beautiful animal Wendy had ever seen. Its white fur was a stark contrast to its amber eyes. The wolf's face seemed calm, unperturbed by the human cautiously walking towards it. _

"_Hello there. Would you like a berry?" she asked, offering one with her hand._

_The wolf tilted its head in curiosity and sniffed it. Wendy giggled._

"_It's all right, take it," she whispered laying it on the ground for the wolf to eat, which it did. Wendy smiled. She always thought of wolves to be terrifying and vicious, but this particular one seemed somewhat tame._

_The wolf finished its berry and faced Wendy as if to thank her, then it disappeared into the dense bushes._

_Wendy, seeing that she had plenty of berries for the boys, decided to head back to the camp. They probably were waiting anxiously for her and Wendy did not want to spend the rest of the evening in the forest._

_**Wolves don't seem so bad**__, she thought to herself happily._

_She walked down the forest when suddenly she heard a chorus of growls coming from behind her. Alarm made Wendy stop in her tracks._

_Slowly, she turned her head around to see a pack of wolves snarling at her with their vicious fangs. They stepped closer to her as Wendy backed away and then turned to run._

_Wendy ran faster as the wolves' barking and growling grew closer. She gripped onto the basket with berries as tight as she could, hoping they wouldn't drop. And then her foot caught a branch, and she was falling, the basket and berries flying far from her grasp. She quickly stood up and whirled around to face the animals mere feet away, their bright eyes glowing against their dark pelts. _

_A wolf pounced on Wendy's leg and bit into the hem of her dress, tearing it. Wendy fell flat onto the forest ground again and did what her instincts told her to._

"_Help! Heeeeeeeeeeelp!" she screamed with all her strength._

_More wolves began to engulf Wendy until she heard someone grunt and a wolf whimper._

_She abruptly looked up to see it was Peter; he hit the wolves with a small spear and grabbed Wendy from the waist._

_They continued to run as the wolves continued chasing them but Peter thrashed his spear at the wolves and hit some of them and they ran away in fear, giving in._

_Peter dropped his spear and faced Wendy. _

"_What were you thinking? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly._

_Wendy sobbed and wrapped her arms around him, who hesitantly wrapped his arms in turn. He backed away to face her again, looking not too happy._

"_What were you doing out here? You could have been killed!" he fumed._

"_I was just picking some berries for everyone. The boys asked me to," she said through sniffs._

_Peter glanced at the basket and berries that were sprawled in the dirt. He shook his head in anger, then turned to Wendy._

"_Can't they ever be patient?" he muttered then gripped her arm and said, "Let's get back to your cage."_

"_Peter," Wendy said softly earning his attention. "Do you care about me?"_

_He stared at her, partly taken aback by the question. Peter's lips unconsciously curved into a small smile and Wendy smiled back. It was then that he realized what he was really doing when Wendy reached out a hand to his face. He abruptly flinched and backed away from her, anger crossing his features._

"_No," he said menacingly. "But no one else may kill you but me."_

_With that, he gripped his hand onto her arm and dragged her back to the camp, trying to forget what had just happened._

_..._

Peter continued to ponder on his bed when his thoughts had been interrupted.

"Pan?"

He whirled his head to see Felix had entered into his room. He looked shocked by the mess but knew better than to question it. Peter didn't care; he knew someone would eventually notice his absence and it would be his second in command.

"Why aren't you at the camp?" he asked, concerned.

Peter made his expression decidedly blank.

"I'll be back. Just go."

Felix nodded his head. "Alright, I'll be waiting," he said. And with that, he left the tree house. Peter had been relieved and felt the tension in himself ease.

A long pause stretched in the bedroom. Peter knew he didn't want to waste more time. So he finally stood up. Usually he would have climbed through the stairs to the camp. But he decided to do something different. Perhaps more becoming of his nature.

Peter stood up and headed for the open window to exit his room. He swung his legs on the ledge. Then he leapt and flew away into the night.

* * *

**A/N: About the song, that's actually one of the most amazing covers I've found on Youtube! I have other songs and decided to use cover versions since they're much slower and suit the scene more, but I think its just a better way to capture the atmosphere of the scene, just like a movie ^_^. **

**So there's chapter 4, Please review! :)**


	5. Shattered hearts

**A/N: Hello, I'm finally back! So incredibly sorry for the long wait. I know its been ages and these past several months have been hectic for me with school and everything. I had finished this chapter long time ago but seem to have lost touch with my beta reader and took me a while to find a new one. Also have been busy with summer school and upcoming finals. **

**But everything will be done as much as I can try and I have the entire ending planned out but need more ideas for more chapters. **

**So I know Pan seems to be at his weakest when he sees Wendy hurt, which shows that he's not so strong after all. And that flashback I have shown in the previous chapter shows the very early signs of the attraction between Pan and Wendy. Pan tries to prove that he's not by finally trying to murder her. **

**Will he surrender to goodness or to his dark heart?**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

That night the Lost Boys went to their slumbers, leaving Peter to sit in the camp alone while he waited for Felix. The time had finally come -he was going to do the most drastic thing he had ever done. It was only right, he thought, to put an end to his pain once and for all.

He was going to kill Wendy.

This was something his instincts told him not to do, but he believed that this would end not only his tragic, unbearable pain, but all of this mayhem and dilemma.

Peter sighed deeply in despair and took out the pink necklace. No matter what circumstances he found himself in, he couldn't resist its beauty. Simply gazing at it made him feel something warm and nostalgic, though he couldn't quite comprehend what it was. He was still staring at the diamond when Felix showed up with a small, wooden box. Peter quickly put the necklace back into his pocket, rising as the scarred boy approached.

"I got it for you," he said with a sneer.

Peter nodded his head, his expression grim. "Good," he said, taking the box.

Felix noticed the change in his leader's demeanor, Peter's dark mood hardly a reflection of his earlier attitude. "You don't want to do this, do you?" the Lost Boy asked.

"It's the only way," he said with an unsteady voice. "Head to your bed now," he commanded, though it didn't sound too stern. The blond boy nodded and obeyed, leaving Peter alone again in the silent camp.

He slowly lifted the latch and opened the box to see a knife. There was nothing particular about its appearance; it looked like any ordinary knife a hunter would use. The only thing that made the knife so special was that it was meant for a specific task –killing the girl he had once thought loved him.

Or thought he had loved.

Peter took an anxious breath as he slowly started making his way to where Wendy was. He felt himself tremble, thought he didn't know why. It probably meant that he shouldn't kill her, but what choice did he honestly have now?

He continued to walk in the serene night of the forest when the sight of a dying fire caught his eye. Peter narrowed his eyes as he moved to approach it. He hesitated, his doubts getting the best of him. What came into the clearing was what he had expected to see –a group of sleepers slumbering through the night.

The boy swallowed hard, coming up to Wendy. She was sleeping deeply. He stared at her for a long time, silently admiring the way the camp fire's low light left shadows on her cheeks, made even lovelier by the long, shiny brunette locks that framed her face. Her ivory skin, the curve of her rosy lips, her long eye lashes, they all stood out as she slept so peacefully. She could have been a tranquil rose resting in the forest beneath a starry night. As he stared, Peter felt his cheeks as they grew warm, his heart hammering so rapidly within his chest, he thought it was about to explode. Mentally slapping himself from his reverie, he took a deep breath and strode closer towards her.

This would finally end. Peter's pain would finally cease to exist. He could be at peace for eternity and forget about being in love. No matter what consequences would be, he felt that this was right.

And yet, it still felt so wrong.

He was incomplete without her near him as it was, but knowing that she wouldn't exist would lift a significant weight from his heart. Peter could willingly do what he had always desired to do, be what he had truly wanted to be from the very beginning. He could be immortal. He could be invincible.

He would finally be able to obtain the highest power there was.

Peter crouched down beside the sleeping girl and slowly raised the knife. For a very long time he just sat there, crouched on the camp ground with his arm raised high. He stared at the girl who loved him so deeply, troubled by the fact that he was the source of her pain. His vision blurred as he continued to stare, finally giving in as tears streamed freely down his cheeks.

He dropped the knife and lowered his head, eyes squeezed shut as he silently cried. He couldn't do this. There was no way he could murder such a sweet, innocent girl who cared for him and did everything she could not only to stay alive, but to escape the clutches of the monster she was hostage to as well. In spite of everything, he never wanted her to hate him in any way whatsoever and Peter had subconsciously avoided falling into that path. He cried his heart out, the hot tears blinding him. Peter sat there, letting out all of the internal pain and regret he felt. This was all his fault.

He was the source of his own heart's pain and remorse. He had done this to her and to himself.

Peter's silent tears finally ceased as he felt something pierce his chest. He took in a sudden breath. The abrupt feeling had his mind reeling. He gazed at Wendy, still sleeping peacefully. She did not need to die; it would only create a heavier burden for him to carry. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands and leaned closer to her. The boy tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her gently. He smiled weakly at her before he stood up, collected the knife, and walked away, forbidding himself to turn around for even a brief second.

He walked briskly through the forest, his teeth gritted, his face scrunched up in frustration, his hands balled into fists.

_Why am I doing this? Damn it!_ He cursed to himself for being so useless, so pitiful.

A small rustle came from a tree a few feet from where Peter was standing. This got his attention and his head shot up; however it wasn't the sound that startled him, it was the presence of someone he'd not spoken a word to in ages. His old friend, the green fairy.

Peter smirked with satisfaction. "You can come out, Tinkerbell," he cooed mockingly. "I promise I won't leave you, love." He was in the mood for a little playing, something he needed to get his mind off of the painful thoughts of Wendy.

Tinkerbell emerged from behind the tree, a small smile spreading across her face. "Hello, Pan." She walked towards him. "I sure hope not," she returned mockingly.

"What brings you here? Thought you left the island ages ago," he said, scanning her from head to toe. "Though I must say you're not as beautiful as I recall," he chuckled with a smirk.

The fairy ignored him. "I know you want to play, but that's not why I am here," she said sternly.

Peter's smirk vanished and, his heart suddenly racing; he felt that what was coming would not be what he'd originally expected.

"What do you want, Tink?" He asked.

"What's that in your hand?" She gestured towards the knife, deliberately changing the subject.

He glanced at the knife in his hand with wide eyes. He should have known which direction this conversation would go. Looking up, he smiled at the fairy, hoping she couldn't read the hidden expression on his face. "I was hunting. You know, a leader always needs his extra meals," he shrugged.

Tinkerbell scoffed, shaking her head. "Oh, really?" She cocked a brow. "It's very late and everyone is sleeping. I presume you have already eaten this evening. I have known you for a very long time, Pan. Longer than anyone. You and I were once very good friends. You can tell me anything, truly. I still trust you, and you can trust me," she said sincerely, placing a firm hand on his arm.

Peter sighed. If there was one person aside from Felix and his boys who he could truly trust, it would be Tinkerbell. She had known him since she'd set foot on Neverland, and had done everything he'd wanted. They _had_ once very good friends that had cared for each other. After so much time, with all that had changed, Peter knew their friendship would never be the same, but still. Many years later, they were finally giving themselves a second chance at reestablishing their friendship. Perhaps there was still a chance.

The boy looked up, sincerity crossing his face. "You know Wendy, right?" He asked cautiously.

The green fairy raised her brows as she released her grip. "Of course I do. She's been around her for as long as I can remember," she said with a small chuckle.

"Well, she's been giving me trouble," he said blankly.

Tink's expression darkened. "Her? I doubt she's even capable of that." She paused to analyze Peter's face, taking in how unhappy he looked, and she sighed. "I know you're lying, Pan. You always have a reason for everything. There's a reason you're out here so late. Didn't you see her just now?"

The boy's head shot up. He narrowed his eyes as if to show his anger, but he took a deep breath. "Yes, I did," he said calmly after a moment.

"What were you doing?"

"I was going to kill her."

Tinkerbell's eyes widened in realization as she gazed from the knife in Peter's hand to his face. "What! Why her of all people? You can kill Henry's family, but you should keep her out of this!" She was nearly yelled at him with fear, which showed how surprised she was by his unpredictability.

Peter gripped her arm firmly, his eyes blazing with fury. "You're not one to order me around, love. I am not stupid. I know she's been with you and everyone else this entire time. Besides…" he lowered his head to hide his grief, "I couldn't do it." He muttered.

The fairy once again raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because…" Peter hesitated.

"Do you love her?" Tink asked suddenly.

The boy's eyes widened. He released his firm grip on her and turned his back toward her, his face growing warm, his heart racing at the mention of Wendy.

"Well?" The fairy pressed.

"I don't think I can," Peter replied with a heavy sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked gently.

Peter turned around, his face grim. "I am capable of many things," he began softly, "but I can never love anyone," he finished with a whisper.

Tinkerbell approached him, a hopeful look in her eyes. "You love the Lost Boys. You love me..." she trailed off awkwardly, biting her tongue. She waited for his reaction, but nothing came. "Don't you?"

He turned to face her and shook his head. "This is different, Tinkerbell. I thought I was in love with her, but I'm not," he growled in frustration. "She made me weak. I'm supposed to be strong and powerful about this. I don't want to lose her, but this isn't what was supposed to happen. Damn it! I don't know what I feel," he cried desperately, slamming his fist into a tree.

The fairy felt for him, she really did. No matter how greedy and evil he was, Tinkerbell still knew he was capable of goodness, just as she had when she'd first set foot on the island.

"She's your weakness," she muttered.

The boy looked up and glared at her. "What?"

"Wendy is your weakness. I can see it," Tink stated.

He scoffed. "I told you, I'm not weak," he said with a smirk.

Tinkerbell shook her head. "You don't understand," she said matter-of-factly. "Her pain is the reason you're like this. You don't want this, especially for her. You can't stand seeing her hurt, which makes you feel so fragile."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Love is not supposed to make you weak," he grunted as he lowered his face.

A long stretch of silence grew between the lost boy and wingless fairy. She stood there staring at him with his face lowered, hidden from her view. They stayed like that for a very long time, each drifting deeper into their own thoughts. Tinkerbell sighed in exasperation at last. "Pan, just give up. You don't need any of this," she said firmly.

Peter's head shot up, his eyes widening. "What?" He asked.

The fairy strode closer to him, looking stone faced. "Pan, just forget it. Forget all of this power you've been longing for. You know there's no guarantee you will obtain it. All of these years you've been going back and forth seeking power, but it's gotten you nothing at all. Snatching innocent children away from their homes, hoping they would find a paradise here, but you haven't realized how ruthless it's all been. It hasn't gotten you anywhere close to what you want. All of the lost boys are your puppets. So was I. It's all been just to get your mind off of your loneliness and misery. You're so desperate and selfish," she declared disgustedly, the boy's face twisted in shocked anger by fairy's piercing words.

"You wasted so many years just for a particular boy to exist. He's the descendant of the most powerful wizard. Now that he's here, he and his family will fight their ground to get him back, no matter what. You've tried what you can, but this desire," she emphasized her words with a gesture of her hand, "this hunger, this powerful greed. Don't you think your yearning for power has been pointless from the very beginning? Why can't you accept fate like every human?" She demanded fiercely.

Afterwards, everything happened all at once. Tinkerbell did not see coming.

Peter let out a scream, grabbing her very firmly by the throat. He slammed her into a nearby tree, her eyes wide with fear. His face was hard, intense with an anger she had never seen before. Deep lines crossed his sweaty face, the veins in his arm bulging. All the while he took in deep breaths.

He leaned in closer, his breath damp and warm on her face. "How dare you underestimate me? I trust you and care for you! I have never thought so low of any of my friends. Ever! I can't believe what I heard and I thought you trusted me! It looks like you have changed, Tink. I guess all the only ones I have left to trust are my boys. I thought you were actually my friend. I told you I am capable of anything," he growled, making the fairy wince. "I will get my power, now that I have the chance." He released his grip and Tinkerbell brought a hand to her throat as she slid to her knees, gasping deeply for air. She looked up at him. There was not a single glimpse of mercy on his hardened face.

"You... Are better... Than this," she said hoarsely through ragged breaths. Peter quirked a brow.

"What was that, love?" He asked mockingly, infuriating the fairy.

Tinkerbell forced herself to her feet and strode purposefully towards him, half wanting to punch him and half wanting to shake sense into him. She knew both options to be useless.

"This isn't you. I know you are better than this. You have your chance, so I suggest you take it now," she said firmly.

Peter smirked. "What chances do I have? I have used all of them," he chuckled.

"Pan," she began softly, which earned his attention. "You and I could have gone farther with our friendship, but you, selfish as you are, you didn't care. You let it go like it was some little flower that needed to die. Don't let the same thing happen with Wendy. She is good –there's nothing bad within her- and she loves you very much. Don't mess it up, please. Show her that you are capable of loving her. Show her the person she wants you to be. Be the person she fell in love with," she said with a hopeful smile.

Peter remained quiet for a long time, deep in thought. He felt the fairy's eyes on him, making him feel anxious as his heart beat quickened. He finally faced the fairy. His face pale and he trembled.

"She won't, now that she's seen me for who I really am," he murmured.

"This isn't you," Tink whispered.

Peter shook his head, his skin drenched in sweat and his pulse racing.

"I have lost you and now I have lost her. Next I will lose Felix and my boys," his voice tremored.

"Pan, you are nothing without her. It's never too late to get Wendy back," she coaxed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away and turned from her.

"It is too late. All I ever wanted was her, but my desire to live longer has made Wendy banish herself from me," he growled.

"You should tell her everything." Tink declared.

"I have, but she needs to understand that I have to live for her!" He nearly yelled, quieting the fairy. Peter took deep breaths, trying to reel himself. He'd hid something from his good friend that should have been revealed long ago.

There was a long pause. Tinkerbell shook her head, glaring at him with disgust. Peter's hard face finally began to soften. He took a step closer only to have her back away.

"All this time you pretended you didn't care, but now you tell me you do?" She demanded.

"Tink, I -"

"You manipulative, selfish son of a-" She broke off, shaking her head.

Peter stood there, not knowing to react. He wanted to scream, yell, stomp, but another part of him still wanted to coax her. He knew, however, that it would not do any good. The fairy stared at him, her face hardening.

"You are nothing but a coward," she muttered under her breath. "A good girl like Wendy does not deserve someone like you."

"She doesn't need to be miserable," Peter said flatly.

The fairy rolled her eyes. "If you are truly capable of anything, Peter, then you should be loving her and showing strength. Instead you've kept her as your prisoner. Yet you say she doesn't need to be miserable? It shows you who you are," she snarled.

Peter seethed. "I will not show such tolerance. To prove that I am capable, I have made a passage off of the island for Henry's family. I have ensured Wendy's safety in Neverland and you're telling me this?" His voice raised as he went on.

"You should be capable of good," Tink said calmly.

The boy growled. "That's the only exception I'm afraid." he turned around, preparing to depart.

"Where are you going?"

He turned his head. "Goodbye, Tinkerbell. You may leave the island whenever you want. You have been here for too long. Your time to go is now. Our friendship will never be the same. The next time we see each other, we will be enemies."

Tinkerbell shouted a few words at him, her words falling upon deaf ears. All of this was his mess and there was no guarantee that he could ever fix it.

The boy walked back to the camp, feeling remorseful for turning his back on the friend he'd once trusted. It seemed everything he had done was entirely antagonistic, and it was eventually going to destroy him internally.

His monstrosity was going to eat him alive.

Peter finally reached the camp, which looked abandoned and dead. He took a deep breath and slumped down on a log, feeling an overflow of guilt swarming within him. It was so intense that he couldn't take it anymore. All of his powerful desires, his pain for Wendy, the banishment of his old friend. It all engulfed him like a demonic aura. No matter what good he attempted, he just couldn't help being evil.

He sat there, his heart beating erratically. It felt as if his veins were about to burst. The emotions boiled over and Peter threw back his head, releasing a frustrated, agonized roar. The depths of his pain were heard at the very edges of Neverland, and he didn't care. He couldn't take it anymore. He was not as strong as he'd estimated himself to be. His desires made him weak.

The feeling that pieced his chest before shot through him once again. He gripped the material of his shirt, wincing in pain. Whatever it was, it felt like a severely broken heart. Peter sat there, shedding tears for the second time that night.

* * *

_It was a warm summer evening in the heart of Victorian London. The sun was setting, the sky rolling into vibrant, peach hues that shone magnificently over the buildings and streets and along the surface of the rivers. In a small house, the Darling family was preparing for a dinner party in honor of their Aunt Elizabeth Darling. Or their parents were, anyway. The Darling children were in their bedroom. John and Michael were sitting on the floor with their dog Nana while their eldest sister Wendy sat in the chair, telling a captivating tale. The boys did not take their eyes from their sister. _

_"'You'll never defeat me, Peter Pan!' Captain Hook declared as he unsheathed his sword and charged. 'Surrender or die!'" Wendy slashed her arm theatrically, making sound effects as her brothers cried out their excitement. Nana barked with them._

_"What happens, next?" Michael squeaked._

_Wendy smiled. "Peter Pan, along with his Lost Boys, stood his ground and showed bravery against Captain Hook and his crew. Peter stood tall and said, 'That'll never happen. I am no coward. I'll fight you man to man, even with my left hand behind my back!' The pirate and his crew laughed together. 'That's some man alright,' Smee retorted. After they had their laughs, the pirates drew their weapons. 'C'mon lads, let's show those boys what we're capable of!' Then Peter and his boys drew their weapons. 'Come on, boys! Let's fight!' The boys all screamed their battle cries and-" Wendy was cut short as the bedroom door opened. She and her brothers whirled around while Nana barked. Mr. and Mrs. Darling stood there, dressed in their nicest attire. Their outfits, however, did not match their expressions; they did not look too happy._

_"John, Michael, Wendy, your Aunt Elizabeth will be arriving very shortly. This is no time for stories." Mrs. Darling said._

_"But Wendy was just getting to the good part!" John piped in. Nana barked her agreement._

_"This is no time for Neverland nonsense! Come with me and get dressed. There is ten minutes left before she arrives," Mr. Darling bellowed, facing his daughter. Wendy bit her lip nervously, bracing herself for whatever lecture her father was going to give her. "Wendy, as the oldest, I think you should know better and have some respect," he declared and she nodded. John and Michael glanced at one another, having no choice but to follow their father, with Nana right behind them._

_Mrs. Darling stood there, staring at her daughter._

_"Wendy, you are almost thirteen. I think you are starting to get too old for these stories."_

_"But-" Wendy began._

_"No buts, young lady!" Mrs. Darling said sternly. "Now get dressed, there is little time." With that, she shut the door._

_Wendy walked to her fancy wooden dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad; just a little formal attire and grooming was necessary._

_At the dining table, the Darlings ate their dinner quietly. Elizabeth, George's sister, was enjoying herself very much. She was impressed by the children's behavior._

_"So Wendy, what have you been doing these days?" Aunt Elizabeth asked._

_Wendy looked up from her plate. "I beg your pardon?" She asked shyly._

_"I was asking you what you have been doing these days."_

_"Wendy tells us stories about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. He has magic and fights the evil pirate Captain Hook and his mates!" Michael declared excitedly._

_Mrs. Darling frowned. "Michael, what have we told you about table manners?" She asked sternly, silencing the youngest Darling._

_Aunt Elizabeth looked quizzically at the boy, and then faced her niece. "Is this true, Wendy?"_

_The girl hesitated, feeling everyone's eyes, especially her father's cold orbs, locked on her. She gulped and found her voice._

_"Yes," she nodded, relaxing suddenly. "I tell John and Michael stories every night. You know, stories about magic, Neverland, and pirates."_

_Her aunt looked at her surprised. "How old are you, sweetheart?"_

_"Almost thirteen."_

_Aunt Elizabeth's eyes widened behind her spectacles. "Dear, oh my. You're growing up to be a young lady soon. Time sure does fly, doesn't it George?" She asked, turning to her brother._

_"It sure does, and I think it's about time she finally grows up. She should leave the nursery and have her own bedroom," he said flatly._

_"George, dear, let's not be too rash. She's not thirteen yet," Mrs. Darling coaxed._

_Mr. Darling shook his head. "Now would be the best time. She's no little girl anymore. And she's too old to believe in this Peter Pan."_

_Elizabeth spoke up. "She should spend more time with me, instead of her brothers." This made John and Michael give a questionable look to their sister, who just smiled sadly._

_Wendy sighed, continuing with her dinner as the adults talked away._

* * *

Wendy woke up and found herself crying silently. Her father had been right; all of the fantasies and stories about Peter Pan were utterly false. Her dreams had not come true. She regretted not listening to Baelfire's warning and she missed her family so very much. She felt something stab her in the chest, making her catch her breath. She didn't know what it was. Was this what it felt like when your heart shattered?

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to lie but I can see that my story is going and keeps getting sadder and sadder as I continue writing. But its best to always keep your fingers crossed! You never know what might happen :)**


	6. I Lay down this Armor

**A/N: Hey! I know its been a while and sorry for the long update. I have spent a lot of my time working on other chapters and brainstorming ideas when I should be updating and blah blah blah... **

**So I finally have my entire story planned out which makes me fell happy and having busy life on top of that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining bright, golden rays gleaming through the trees of Neverland. The birds were chirping with delight, filling the air with a melody as the warm morning breeze blew. The wind was sweet with the aromas of the many blooming flowers that grew in the forests during the peak of summer.

It was almost mid-morning and the sun shone down on Wendy's face; she squirmed in her sleep. She squinted as she opened her eyes and blinked, welcoming the morning light. She sat up and yawned, stretching, before taking in her surroundings.

Wendy still felt the overwhelming grief and pain –remnants of the night before. It was like waking up from a dream that had shown how her heart truly felt. All that kindness and sweetness Peter Pan had shown her had all been one of the dirty games he loved to play. The laughing, the smiles, the hugs, the dances, and the tender moments had all been a completely false. The fact that it had seemed and felt so genuine scared Wendy now. In the wake of her heartbreak, she now knew two things for certain: Peter Pan was untrustworthy and he did not love her at all. He never would.

Wendy felt a chill run down her back and shook her head, trying to shake any swarming thoughts of Peter.

She spotted Tinkerbell, Gold, and Hook huddled together in a circle. She was willing to bet they were talking about something. Curious, she stood up and approached them. Her assumption had been right. As soon as they caught sight of her, they all smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Wendy," Tinkerbell chimed.

"Great to see you, dearie," Gold added in.

"Glad you're finally awake," the pirate said as he picked up a platter of what looked like fresh berries and roasted fish. Wendy blinked and took the platter, seating herself beside the fairy for comfort. After a moment of munching, she realized someone was missing, the tension from the atmosphere around the others making it obvious.

"Where's Henry?" She asked, her tone laced with sincere worry.

Tinkerbell shifted towards her direction. "That's what we were just talking about. Pan most likely took him. We're trying to find out a way to get him back, once and for all."  
Wendy nearly choked on her berries at the mention of Pan. The last thing she really needed was to hear any mention of Peter, whom she was slowly starting to loathe.

"So what are you thinking of?" She asked.

Hook piped in, a somewhat cocky grin crossing his face. "Well, we were thinking the three of us could go free Henry's family while you head off to the camp to find Pan and-"

"I'm supposed to deal with Peter? The last person I want to see is him!" Wendy bellowed, looking clearly upset. Tink and Hook were surprised by her current demeanor, but they couldn't blame her; she had every right to feel the way she did.

The Dark One smiled wryly. "Pan has a soft spot for you, and we think it would be best for you to do it. It would be too risky for us," he explained, the others nodding their agreement.

Wendy refused to take this order. "Since when? All he's ever done is seduce me into his dark, dirty tricks," she said bitterly.

The fairy glanced at the pirate and wizard, and then faced Wendy. "I don't think he would do it when he loves you," Tink said softly, putting a warm hand on the girl's shoulder.

Wendy frowned. "How would you know?" She asked, her tone sarcastic.

Tink shrugged. "I remember the way he looked at you all those years ago."

Wendy's eyes widened, then she shook her head. "That doesn't prove or change anything," she said tersely.

Tinkerbell sighed and faced Hook, as if asking for help. He got up and sat beside Wendy, who looked up when she caught sight of him.

"It would be better if you were to do it. I know you're still upset, but can't you do us this one thing? You're with us now and we want to leave just as much as you do" He said.

Wendy contemplated the pirate's words; she wasn't happy with the idea, but what did she really have to lose? She knew she was on their side now, and would find equal amounts of pleasure and satisfaction in seeing Pan suffer just as much as he made her. With that thought, she knew what her final decision was.

"Yes," she said, getting their attention. "But just what exactly do you want me to do?"  
Another cocky grin spread over Hook's face as he reached for a large sac. The Dark One and Tinkerbell blinked, for this looked fairly foolish if Hook was to decide to use it against Pan.

"What's in there? You know it may not work," Mr. Gold said abruptly.  
"I don't think we can eat that large animal or whatever that is," Tinkerbell said nervously, and everyone turned their attention to her after having said that.

Hook laughed. "Nonsense, nonsense," he shook his head. "See?"

The pirate dumped the bag's contents onto the grass. What spilled was what they had least expected: weapons. There were various kinds, such as swords, crossbows, and a bow and arrows.

Tinkerbell blinked at the weapons and faced Hook, a quizzical look on her face. "What in the world do we need these for? You're the only one who has actually wielded a weapon."

The pirate's grin did not leave his face. "Well, Wendy asked us what we're going to do and this is exactly what would be helpful," he said by way of an explanation, looking at her.

"You know magic comes as more use than this," Mr. Gold declared.

"True, but you know things can get quite nasty with magic, and Pan's on the island," Tinkerbell piped in.

The three adults continued to bicker about using the weapons and magic. Wendy, left out, focused her attention on the bow and arrows. She picked it up and tried to wield like she had before.

Hook and the others were analyzing the map as he held it in one hand. "Aye, so if we head east from here, then turn west from the cliff near Skull Rock, and head to the camp, then we-"

He abruptly stopped and backed away as an arrow shot past him. The others did as well. The arrow hit a tree, and the all stared at the arrow wide eyed. They turned to face Wendy, who stood with the bow in her hand. Astonishment plain on their faces, Tinkerbell was the first that managed to speak.

"H-How did you do that?" She asked.

Wendy blinked. "I, uh, learned many years ago," she said nervously.

"Did Pan teach you?" Hook asked.

She shook her head, to everyone's surprise.

The Dark One laughed, which got everyone's attention. "Looks like you were born with some skills we haven't seen, dearie," he said heartily.

Wendy smiled and took a deep breath. "Well it all started one day when I was out of the cage..."

…

_One bright, sunny day in Neverland, Wendy spent a day with the Lost Boys while Peter was gone hunting. While he was away, everyone was to follow his orders. Today, however, things were different. She had always thought of the boys as very rowdy and violent, but that day changed her mind. They had been very kind and friendly to her. Since she spent most of her time inside of the cage, telling them stories, it would be great to try something different for once.  
_

_She was being taught how to wield a bow and arrow. Devin made targets on a few trees, then taught Wendy how to hold the bow and arrow. He was standing right behind her, his hands on both of her arms, trying to keep her aim steady.  
_

_"Alright, Wendy, on the count of three, shoot the target."  
_

_Wendy nodded her head and pulled back the arrow, focusing her eyes on the target.  
_

_"1...2...3!"  
_

_She shot and missed, the arrow nestling into a branch instead.  
Wendy dropped the bow and lowered her head, her wild hair obscuring her face. "I can't do this. We've tried so many times already. What good has my time been anyways?" she sighed, her sadness evident in her tone.  
_

_Devin turned her to face him and laughed. "Come on, it's alright. You're getting there. Let's try again until you get it. I can't wait 'til Pan sees this," he smiled enthusiastically. Wendy smiled in return, inwardly doubting Peter's reaction Devin so assumed.  
_

_Wendy continued to shoot at the multiple targets in front of her. Devin had been right- she was getting very good, her shots getting closer and closer to the center of the target. She finished by shooting an apple right off of a stump.  
_

_"Great job, Wendy. I am quite impressed. Seems you are more skilled than I thought." Devin declared happily.  
_

_She smiled and gave him a warm hug. "Thank you so much." She broke the embrace. "I'm sure __**he**__ will see it that way," she said hopefully, more for Devin than herself.  
_

_"See what that way?" Came a cold voice.  
_

_Devin and Wendy turned to see Peter standing with a bag behind his back, glaring at them as venomously as he could. Wendy gulped, feeling her pulse race the moment he shot his piercing gaze towards her. Peter was visibly shaking with fury. Wendy knew this wasn't going to be pretty. He finally found his words after a moment of silent raging.  
_

_"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her furiously, making her wince.  
Wendy stood paralyzed, her eyes wide. "I was just-" _

_"You were just what?" He yelled, dropping the bag he was carrying. He stormed to Wendy; her immediate response was to back away. Peter gripped her hair and pulled her roughly towards him. She whimpered in pain, reaching towards his hands to pry them away.  
_

_"Peter, you're hurting me," she wailed.  
_

_Ignoring her, he snatched the bow from her hands and shifted his gaze towards the targets. Seething, he whirled his head around and faced Devin, who looked startled by Peter's angry expression.  
_

_"Is this what you've been doing?" He demanded fiercely.  
_

_"Ummm…" Devin bit his lip.  
_

_"Tell me!"  
_

_Devin finally found his words. "Yes... We were… Umm... Playing target practice…"  
_

_Peter raised a brow. "Were my orders not clear? I never said she was allowed out of the cage without my permission," he said through gritted teeth, gripping Wendy's hair harder, which made her whimper more.  
_

_"Let her go! She doesn't deserve your punishment!" Devin snarled fiercely.  
_

_His leader's eyes widened in surprise and then changed back to its venomous glare. "I'll deal with you later," he growled, dragging Wendy like she was nothing more than a rag doll.  
_

_She looked at Devin through blurry eyes, who looked back at her with his own expression of distress. Wendy sniffed, unable to believe she had missed her only opportunity to become friends with the Lost Boys.  
_

_When they arrived at the cage, Pan opened the latch and was about to throw her in when she finally managed to free herself from his grasp. She scrambled away from him, her face tear stained and her eyes sorrowful.  
_

_"You can't do this to me. What have I __**ever**__ done to deserve this?" She demanded.  
_

_Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance and stepped closer to her, leaving no space between them. His green eyes stared straight down into hers. She thought that his eyes were very close in color to poison ivy.  
_

_"It was quite foolish of you to come here in the first place," he smiled evilly, which made her shiver. "Your precious Baelfire is long gone. You should have listened to him,"he growled, making her wince.  
_

_"I'll use those arrows if I have to free myself. They have come in special use for me!" she snapped.  
_

_Peter backed away and laughed. "As you wish, love," he cooed mockingly, his hand lashing out to grip her arm. This time Wendy tried to free herself, but he was too strong.  
_

_He threw her into the cage a little too roughly, latched the door, and then knelt down to face her.  
"Don't leave again, or I'll kill you for good," he threatened menacingly, watching her eyes widen in horror before he stood back up.  
As he started walking away, Wendy's sobs heightened. Peter closed his eyes and sighed heavily; he disliked to see or hear her cry, though he didn't know why. It made him feel so different about her in a way he couldn't fully acknowledge.  
_

_Peter turned around, a rose and a basket of strawberries magically appearing in Wendy's cage. Her sobbing stopped, much to his liking, and she smiled sadly at the sight of the rose. She lifted it to her nose and sniffed it. The flower's scent was so sweet that she could almost taste it. She tried a strawberry, which was sweet against her tongue. She was surprised he gave her some of the things she was so fond of, though she had never told him anything at all about them._

_Realizing Peter was still standing there; she looked up and smiled at him.  
_

_"Thank you," she said, which made him feel better, though his face didn't show it.  
_

_He scowled. "That's to keep you quiet, not for your own pleasure!" He spat curtly. Turning, he walked away, not caring whether she cried or not at that moment.  
_…  
She finished it right there, pitiful faces looking back at her. They all knew that she had gone through a lot of pain and suffering, but they were also amazed by how she had managed. The adults would not utter a word about it, but they knew one thing for sure: Wendy was a strong girl.

As Wendy sat down and sighed, Tinkerbell sat beside her.

She faced the fairy and everyone else. "You guys were right," she said sadly. She was truly beginning to hate him.

_"That's to keep you quiet, not for your own pleasure!"_

Peter sat in his room, recalling the many times he had been harsh and ruthless to Wendy. He knew what he had done did not seem so sincere to her. To her, it appeared to be pure seduction that had been curtained by manipulation. It seemed Peter's desire for power would always get the best of him.

There had to be a solution to this mess.

Felix entered the room. Constantly seeing his leader so deep in thought was starting to annoy him, for it was very out of character.

"Pan?"

Peter broke out of his reverie and abruptly stood up when he saw his second in command. "Yes, what is it, Felix?"

The blond boy did not look happy, and Peter suppressed a groan; he didn't want anything else to aggravate his current mood.

"It's about Henry."

Pan raised a brow in confusion. "What of him?"

"He's been taking strolls into the forest. But we manage to catch him. He thinks he's..." He trailed off, losing focus.

Peter groaned in frustration. He knew nothing was wrong with Henry. The only thing that was wrong was that he didn't truly believe like he should.

"What is it, Felix?" Pan asked again, sounding more irritated.

"Did you kill Wendy?" He demanded. "You seem pretty glum lately," he added.

Peter sighed and shifted his gaze, hesitating longer than he should have. After a long pause, he broke the silence. "No," he answered.

Felix's eyes widened in shock, speechless. After another moment of silence stretched on, he found his words.

"This can't be true," he breathed, shaking his head.

Peter frowned.

"You said you were going to do it, but you're just delaying it. You've been acting quite strange," Felix said bluntly

Peter glared at Felix, turning away from him. "It wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry; we'll figure something out," he muttered.

Felix, who had lost his patience, groaned and walked to face his leader once more. "No! Something is going on, and you're not telling me what it is. I am sick of you keeping secrets and lying to me! All you want is Henry's heart and isn't that enough for this game!" He yelled.

Peter swallowed. He knew he needed to start trusting his boys, as they were the last people he had to rely on since he'd turned his back on Tinkerbell. If he kept going the way he was, he would lose one of them, and it was the last thing he wanted.

He looked at Felix, finally confessing to him what he had kept from him for so long. "She loves me."

The blond boy looked surprised at first, and then he smiled with amusement. "What?" He scoffed.

"Wendy is in love with me." Peter said again, the words heavy in his mouth. "She's the reason why I have been acting this way, as you so declare," he murmured.

Felix shook his head. "That's a lie. Whatever it is you're hiding, I need to know. We're running out of-"

"I am telling you the truth!" Peter shouted, cutting Felix short.

"If so, how do you feel about her?" Felix shot back.

This time, it was Peter rendered speechless, clearly taken aback by his second in command's words. He was about to open his mouth to utter something when Felix began to step away.

"I should have known," the Lost Boy said darkly, glowering at his leader. "You shouldn't be hiding something like this. We are friends, Pan, and you should trust me with everything."  
With that, he turned around and left the room as quietly as he had come in.

After some time, Henry came into the room. Peter, his chin perched in his palm, did not notice.

"Why so glum?" Henry asked, almost sounding annoyed.

Peter shot his gaze towards the boy and frowned. "You're not supposed to be here," he murmured, standing up. "What is it?"

"You've lied to me. Wendy's dying isn't she?"

Peter sighed. The girl was the last thing he felt like discussing. "Henry, I can explain-"

"You said you wouldn't keep secrets or tell lies," Henry reminded him, clearly angry.

"Do you think I was lying when I said you have the heart of the truest believer?" Peter demanded. "You're the only one who can save us all."

Henry held his tongue nervously, slightly taken aback by Peter's words. "Well," he began. "That was what my dad told me, but I don't..."

A smug smile formed on Peter's lips; he knew Henry was getting closer to believing, but Neal was the one who had foreshadowed all of it. Him coming to Neverland, meeting the savior many years later, falling in love and having a son with Emma Swan. This was just the beginning for him and everything.

"Your father wouldn't lie, would he Henry?" Peter asked with an intimidating grin.

Henry thought about it; he knew his father meant so much to him, and when he told him everything, he seemed genuinely scared for his son's life. He took a deep breath and faced Peter.

"No, but that doesn't mean he wants me to sacrifice my own life in exchange for yours," he said flatly.

Peter's grin vanished. "So you don't believe me?"

"I do," Henry refuted. "I just don't believe I'm the one who has the full power to save the island. I mean, I'm just a kid. What do I know so much about magic? Nothing." He sighed. "But if there's one thing I truly believe," this got Peter's attention, "it's that there must be some other way."

Peter looked like he'd been smacked in the head. "What?"

"I said I believe there should be another way to fix this," Henry repeated.

Peter shook his head. "I can't believe you." He started to walk away when Henry caught up with him.

"If I believe it's possible, then you can believe you're in love with Wendy," he nearly shouted.

Peter stopped and whirled around, trying to contemplate the boy's words. "What was that?" He asked, looking at him menacingly.

Henry gulped; he knew this wasn't going to go well. "I see you're in love with Wendy, and I believe that," he said with urgency.

The Lost Boy laughed. "I don't love her, Henry. I can't. I thought I did, but I can't love her," he said almost pitifully.

Henry gripped his shirt and gave it a tug. "But I remember reading the stories about Peter Pan. Wendy is always in love with him, but he doesn't return those feelings because he doesn't love her that way," he said with a hopeful smile.

He scoffed. "Do you really believe in those foolish bedtime stories? That's pretend Henry. This," he widely gestured, "is real life." He began to walk away when Henry stepped closer.

"No. Everything that's real happens in stories. Snow White, The Evil Queen, and Prince Charming are people in bedtime stories, and they are real."

Peter stopped and suppressed an irritated groan. He turned around, looking very annoyed, and had to wonder if Henry was actually trying to provoke him, rather than convince him.

"What are you saying, Henry?"  
"All I'm saying is that the belief doesn't fully depend on me. If you believe, it may make things better for all of us," he said with an eager grin.

Peter thought about it for a moment; Henry was one clever boy. It seemed that he should be listened to. Nevertheless, he was just a child, and, according to everyone else, his knowledge was very limited.

"That can't happen. I'm sorry." He started to leave when Henry stepped right in front of him again. He halted once more. Rolling his eyes, Henry continued.

"You have to be Wendy's true love. She was very heartbroken after what you did," he said with certainty.

"What did I do?" Peter seethed, his words coming through gritted teeth.

Henry faced him, making full eye contact. "You broke her heart, and that's not what someone does to their true love."

Peter shook his head. "Enough with this nonsense. She's made me worse than ever!" He to leave again, but Henry wasn't giving up.

"You are her true love! Don't throw your chance away! I believe that you can love her just as much as you believe I can save magic!" Henry screamed.

Despite his passionate words, Henry got no response. Peter stepped around him and finally managed to exit. Defeated, Henry slumped onto the bed, trying to think of ways to get himself out of this mess. He was a child, but his belief in anything was strong. Nonetheless, it surprised him how Peter did not believe that, out of everything in this world, he could love Wendy.

After sitting for a while, Henry sighed and left the room.

_He loves her, I know it_. _He and Wendy have to prove it_, he thought to himself.

Wendy and the others were preparing to leave. They were to part ways- the adults to the cave and Wendy to the Lost Boys' camp. Tinkerbell was waiting for the men to prepare when she approached Wendy.  
"Be careful, Wendy," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be safe. You were right. Pan has always been toying with everyone. I have noticed it more and more since the Lost Boys came."

Hook, who had been eavesdropping and recalled a private conversation the night before, piped in, grinning widely. "And I thought it was because of some "bird" that came to Neverland," he mused.

Tinkerbell shot a venomous glare at him, recalling the conversation they'd had in the forest. Wendy, who looked confused, shrugged it off.

Mr. Gold approached them. "Ready?"

They all nodded.

"I will save Henry, and shoot Pan with my arrows," she said bitterly.

The adults exchanged bewildered glances at each other and looked cautiously towards Wendy.

The pirate gripped her shoulder.

"No, it's too dangerous. There's no way you can take him down entirely on your own. We have agreed to be in this together," he warned warily.

Wendy didn't care. Once, she thought she loved Peter, but now he meant nothing to her. Just, she thought angrily, as she didn't mean anything to him. Keeping her as his prisoner proved that. It amazed and relieved her how her feelings had immediately faded, like the sun clearing up fog.

"You said he has soft spot for me. So I should make the most use of my time, and try my best," she said stubbornly and departed, leaving the others shouting at her.

She continued to walk, ignoring their calls, and felt something inside that was an adrenaline rush of inner satisfaction and excitement.

_She_ was going to defeat the demon who so called himself Peter Pan.

* * *

**A/N: I have noticed that I am REALLY trying to hard on Wendy's character as we haven't got to know her more in the series, disappointingly. So I'm trying what I can to keep her to true to her original character just like in the books, movies, etc. Of course, her being upset with this version of Pan seems pretty OCish to me. Idk but I'll try what i can. **

**Fair warning and a bit of a _SPOILER_. The future chapters will focus more on the backstory and flahsbacks as I find which this story is lacking and needs more of it.**


	7. Why and How?

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been nearly 6 months since I updated and I really am sorry for not doing it sooner! The past few months I have been so tied up in school and work and other things I could be ranting about!**

**I have finals approaching very soon so I know frequent updates are not possible due to my already busy schedule. However, a lot of this story has been mapped out. I have a lot of things going on in mind and not sure when to end this story because ***SPOILER*** I have watched 5b and thought it would go best with the flow for the rest of my story. But I guess I should wait till the actual season (or series) ends. In this chapter, I have included a slight plot twist which will confuse you all. But it will be explained later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had started to drag on as the prisoners in Peter Pan's dungeon contemplated ways to pass their time in the dark cells. Having been there for what felt like forever, their eyes had adjusted to the cave's cold darkness, which helped them navigate with ease. A very small but bright ray of light shone through a hole from the mass stone walls of the cave –a small piece of the sunlight that was blazed about. It truly felt like they were trapped inside a black abyss that had no entry or exit; as if they were eternally caught between the paths of heaven and hell.

The Evil Queen was growing edgy as the minutes passed by. For someone who had ruled an entire kingdom herself, and had possessed a dungeon full of prisoners just waiting to be tortured, it was quite surprising for her to experience.

"This is a waste of time!" She shouted, everyone startled by her sudden outburst. "They said they would give us a day. Who knows how long we'll be here? I think Pan and his boys should show us a sense of hospitality for locking us up!" She snapped. "I say we leave."

"Haven't we already been through this?" Emma sighed.

"You think I don't know? We can't just sit back and let that demon brainwash our son!" She snapped. "Let alone get tangled in this mess." She shook her head in disbelief.

Mary Margaret blinked. "I think we should see what Pan has for us. We can make our move then," she suggested.

David turned to face his wife. "You're right. Who knows what happens if we try to escape. Chances could be that Pan may have something far worse than this," he stated.

"And what exactly can he do singlehandedly? One smug teenage boy against the five of us is nothing," the queen said and shifted her gaze to Emma. "I have told you that our magic combined can..." she trailed.

Neal raised his head, deep lines creasing his features. "He's not just a boy. You don't understand what he can do-"

"Like I haven't heard that! You're starting to sound a lot like your father. Now that you're back after so long, you should probably give yourself a reason to explain everything." Her words had silenced him.

"We've seen what he's done with the help of his Lost Boys. Magic may be different-perhaps worse," Emma stated. "It's too dangerous. We can't risk it. Don't you see how close we are to getting our son back?"

"I'm aware of that. And haven't you remembered what I said before? We'll die saving his life-"

Something clicked in Mary Margaret's mind that very moment. "We? Are you also talking about Gold?"

Regina's eyes widened. "That imp? I'm starting to doubt him. What help has he been to us? All he cares about is us paying his price. Keeping Henry safe is one thing, I'll give him that," she breathed and looked taken aback as she caught Neal's glare.

"Speaking of which, did you guys get hold of that Pandora's box?" David asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes. According to him it's the only way to defeat Pan. But there must be more to just a tiny jewellery box."

Emma raised her brows in question. "How about crushing his heart?" She asked in rather lightly, attempting to ease everyone's current mood.

Regina scoffed. "You think it's that easy, Emma? As much as I'd love to, I can't do it without anyone trying to stop me." She shifted her eyes from one to one.

Emma groaned, shaking her head. "I'm not risking magic."

"Maybe our magic, along with the box, can stop Pan. Have you ever thought of trying it for once? You saw what you did with the fire back at the camp –well it was of some use. Look what _no_ magic brought us to. We can pay the price later, whatever it may be. We can't let it happen again."

Mary Margaret and David sighed in protest and exchanged looks.

The Evil Queen glanced at them. "You don't want to take risks, then fine! I'll do this on my own." Regina rasped.

Neal lowered his head and sighed deeply, holding onto the bars tightly, and grasping everyone's attention as they all turned to his direction. "This is all my fault," he breathed and raised his head, facing everyone as he shifted his eyes from one to the other. "All of this, if it wasn't for me coming here, none of this would have happened. I should have stayed behind and never come back. I just wish-"

Emma turned her head leaning against the bars to adjust her stare. "Hey," she whispered, catching his attention with a small smile. "We're in this together, you and me. It's such a relief you're alive -you're the reason we'll get out. And I'm so glad."

Neal hesitated and then reluctantly smiled back. "Me too."

Regina grunted as she gripped the bars tightly. Emma whirled her head and the Queen caught her gaze, holding it with a cold stare.

"Well are you just going to stand there or help me break free? Your magic could be of some use right now..."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "But Tink-"

"Never mind them. They're wasting our time. Probably paying up Gold's price of a haystack. We should hurry up!" The Queen held onto the bars, purple light emitting from her hands causing them to glow brightly in the dim cave.

Emma stood there, her face blank. "And tell me how that..." she was stopped by an abrupt echoing clank which vibrated the cave and her eyes widened. Her shocked gaze moved from the melted bars on the dusted ground to the Queen.

"How did you..."

Regina strolled towards Emma's and Neal's cell, a proud smirk casting her lips. "See?" She asked, clearly impressed with herself. "What did I tell you? Now you are going to help bust us out."

Mary Margaret sighed and turned to face David. "It feels like a being prisoner again," she said, shaking her head.

"Well we no longer will be. Looks like we've figured out a handy way of freeing ourselves from this dreaded hell."

Emma stifled back a scoff. "I guess you should have learned this back in the Enchanted Forest," she said wryly.

Regina ignored her and gripped onto the bars of Emma's cell. Giving her a questionable look, the Queen raised her brows.

"Well, don't just stand there. Concentrate."

The saviour nodded and gripped onto the bars along with the Queen and hardened her gaze. Shaking, she felt them slip from her grasp onto the ground, reverberating a loud clank through the cave. A breath and smile of relief escaped her lips. Emma glanced at everyone, her eyes gleaming with hope in the dim cave. "We're getting out of here," She declared. "All of us. Together." Neal and Regina casted a smile in her direction. Emma approached the other cells, hoping her magic would release everyone from this dreaded prison.

Henry sat on a stump at the Lost Boys campsite. The boys were sword fighting, the air filled with noises of whoops and cries as they slashed at one another, pretending they fought in a real battle. The other boys cheered them on. Henry sat there, deeply contemplating why he would be chosen when he felt that it was all pretend, and so hard to believe. Sure, he may have believed the dark curse the Queen had cast, but this was different and unconvincing to his now more mature mind.

Henry felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a Lost Boy dressed in green. The boy slumped down next to him, his hands clasped together, a humorous grin plastered on his smug face.

Henry sighed and shifted his eyes back to the others, not wanting to look at Peter. "What do you want?"

Peter looked momentarily stunned. It was not long, however, before the smirk was returning to his face. "Now, that's no way to greet your friend. You should be with the boys, having some fun." He gestured to his Lost Boys.

Henry looked down. "I have no friends," he said finally.

"Well, who are the Lost Boys to you then?"

"They don't lie..."

"What?"

"I said that real friends don't lie," Henry said more loudly this time. "I know my family's here."

Peter smirked coldly, no trace of amusement in his expression. "Well, if that were true," he started, "why haven't they come for you yet?" he asked.

"I know my family. I have hope."

"Do you believe?"

Henry swivelled his head to face the Lost Boy. "I don't see why that would change anything," he said. "After using that pixie dust, I told you how things are possible if you just believe. You convinced me that it's easier to get everyone to hate something than it is to get them _believe_."

Peter sighed. "Henry, I do believe you," he said calmly.

"Then how come what I told you before was like the most impossible thing? I believe my family is here in Neverland. Why does that also seem impossible? Because adults can't lay a foot here?" he pressed.

Peter's face was blank, expressionless, his insides twisted at the implication of the girl.

"Henry, I-"

"I don't even know what or who you really are, but if there's one thing I do know –it's that you're nothing but a liar. And I see it's a lot easier for you to get to hate things." He stood up from the stump and strode toward the forest, disappearing into the deep foliage.

Peter sighed; he knew Henry was a stubborn and determined child, which was what made him so special and unique from any other Lost Boy. It was why he was the ideal child to save magic in the first place.

Approaching footsteps crunched the ground, alarming Peter until he realized they belonged to his second in command. His face was obscured and sinister by a dark hood.

He whistled. "Looks like he's gone again," he said matter-of-factly.

Peter stood up and faced the blond. "There's no giving up, Felix. We'll get him back. It's all part of the game."

_Wendy felt like she had been flying ceaselessly, like a bird trying to find her own home in this very lonely world. The wind of the star lit night gave her shivers, yet it was an undeniably thrilling ride. She couldn't help but smile the entire journey. Wendy experienced the very moment she was escorted to a special star –the second star to the right. It was a terrifying, yet unforgettable experience. She would remember it for as long as she was alive, and she couldn't help but thank Pan's shadow from Neverland, whom she had summoned into her room that night. She gripped onto the Shadow's hand firmly as they soared. Her eyes closed, a soft, chilling voice startled her as it whispered:_

_**We're here.**_

_Wendy's eyes fluttered open. She caught the slight outline of a body of water and rocks; it was so easy to admire the island. It was beautiful, just as she had dreamed. From high above, Wendy saw how the moon's light reflected on the crystal clear waters, how it glimmered against the greenery. She was lead to a wide opening of the glistening water –which could have been a field of diamonds with the way it sparkled from above. Once they drew closer, the hissing voice of Pan's shadow spoke:_

_**Proceed.**_

_Before she could utter a word, she felt the shadow release her hand. To her horror, Wendy fell, her body twisting as she flailed. She screamed and hurtled faster into the water. Everything was a blur of green and black, and then she suddenly felt a heavy arms encircle her body. Her eyes had been tightly shut, but now they opened to the smooth fabric of a shirt and glanced above. The figure that held were was someone she couldn't identify, as his face was masked in the dark of the night. Wendy shifted her gaze cautiously, hoping to get a better view of the figure in the moonlight._

_The figure that carried her was a young boy, no older than she, but seemingly on the brink of entering early manhood. Wendy took in his physical appearance, and gaped at him with wide eyes; he was extraordinarily handsome. His messy hair was a light shade of brown, a mix of bronze and gold that swept across his face and gave him an untamed, attractive, youthful appearance. His face was molded rather perfectly with a sharp nose, chiselled jaw line, and high cheekbones. The boy's eyes were a very stunning shade of jade, though slightly narrower and more calculating than Wendy's own wide eyes. From what she could tell, the boy wasn't particularly bulky or heavy set, but he had broad shoulders. His very strong grip firmly grasped her small body as she continued to gawk at him._

_The boy smiled, his eyes a captivating green in the moonlight._

_"You alright?" he asked, his voice deep and mature with a trace of familiarity -he sounded like any typical London boy she had met._

_Wendy lowered her head as she felt her cheeks grow hot, not wanting him to see how swift infatuation could bloom._

_**Everything's okay.**_

_He lifted her chin, meeting her soft eyes and smiled. _

_"You alright, love?"_

_Wendy gulped. She felt her tongue fumble among her unspoken words._

_**Love? **_

_"I-I think so..." she managed finally to find the words. They slipped on her tongue in a stammer, and she wanted to kick herself for letting them do so. "Where am I?" she asked, rather dumbfounded. _

_The boy chuckled, his grip tightening around her small form. Heat weaved through Wendy to her collarbone. She subconsciously slid her hands from his chest to place them onto his shoulders, wanting nothing more than to feel him like he was some alien creature she could not quite interpret. "Well, you're in Neverland, sweetheart."_

_"Am I dreaming?"_

_"No. I'm surprised the shadow brought a girl. That is very unusual as this island is no place for girls."_

_Wendy swallowed hard as they descended, her bare feet touching the warm beach sand, rough but soothing to her skin. She managed a friendly smile. "What is your name?" _

_"Why, I'm Peter. Peter Pan."_

_Wendy's eyes widened as she once again took in his entire physical form, getting a better look. His slender arms traveled below his waist, long and seductive. His broad shoulders narrowed into a lean, tapered waist and down to long legs set in leather combat boots. He was dressed in a long tunic and pants, all in different shades of green, from head to toe. Wendy realized how tall Peter was as she stood in front of him, her head just merely reaching his chin. This Peter Pan was someone she had never imagined in the bedtime stories she told her brothers every night. She had thought him to be much shorter, younger, boisterous, and fun. But there was something strange yet very alluring about this boy. There was an essence about him. He exuded an epoch of timelessness, as if every precious moment spent with him would be of some importance to you, but meaningless and bothersome to him. Either of this realm, of Neverland or another, he was nothing but ethereal to Wendy._

_"And you must be?"_

_Breaking out of her reverie, Wendy remembered her manners and smiled up at him. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling."_

_"Wendy Darling," he repeated with an impish grin, feeling the sound of her name on his tongue. "How lovely."_

_"Why thank you."_

_He offered a hand to her."Come on, I'd like to show you around."_

_"Do you live here?"_

_"Not exactly. But I can show you where..."_

_Wendy took Peter's hand and excitedly allowed him to escort her into the forest. She felt happy to see one of her dreams finally coming true. Here in Neverland, she was guaranteed that she would have the adventure of her life._

The sun was starting to meet with the horizon, casting a peachy hue as Wendy made her way through the forest. Weapons armed, she had never felt so determined in her life. She knew this was going to be the end of this, where Peter Pan would be gone forever and would no longer be anyone's worry. The boys that had been lost for nearly an eternity would finally be free. Henry would no longer be in danger, and Baelfire, Emma, and the rest of his family could live in peace and be united. That's what Wendy thought, at least. No Peter Pan also meant no more Neverland.

For so long she thought Neverland to be paradise where children could be free and have fun willingly, releasing the inner torture they had held on to at the dungeons of their typical home for many years. Peter Pan had been a completely different person from the Peter she had seen in her dreams. This island was a hidden hell, where children could only see it through the magic and lies. She had been a fallen angel from heaven, and she had fallen right into the devil's grasp. Wendy knew more than anything she wished to be back in London with her brothers and parents, where her heart truly and rightfully belonged. She missed the rainy days and clouds, snows and Christmas, family occasions and parties, the aromas from the kitchen when dinner time was close, Nana's barks and Michael's squealing, John's wittiness, and even the frowns that creased her father's face by sharing stories which were of nuisance to him. Wendy knew in the very end, she had been deceived. And that changed her by time.

Limbs and arms tensing, Wendy firmly gripped onto her bow and continued walking, keeping her gaze straight. She heard a sudden twig snap from behind and whirled, positioned her bow, and withdrew an arrow from her quiver. She looked around, her eyes wandering, and felt her muscles tense even more as she positioned herself. Taking a deep breath, she heard a very familiar voice that always got the slightest bit of her attention, especially when it was at its sweetest.

"Wendy, where are you bird? You know you can't hide from me."

She felt her blood boil at the sound of it. There was no way she was going to give in.

"Wendy, oh my Wendy-bird. You do know the bird doesn't fly too far from the nest," the voice continued in a more menacing tone. Wendy fought back a shiver.

"What do you want Peter?" She demanded with rage.

"A bird with a broken wing flying in the gloom, my sweet little lost Wendy-bird," he drawled.

Wendy growled under her breath; she could no longer tolerate his mind games and gloating. But that wouldn't happen for long, it was too late. He had won, and would now either cage her or kill her on the spot. Just how his original intentions had been from the beginning. Nothing that happened between them was real; it had all been a dirty trick and now here she was, back to where she started in Neverland as a caged prisoner. She found herself standing in front of the Lost Boy, his usual smirk plastered his face. Wendy lowered her bow. She could feel the vibe of the tension rising between them.

"So I guess you win," she sighed in defeat, lowering her gaze. Peter's smirk vanished at her words.

He scoffed and slightly inclined his head. "Don't I always win?" he bragged with a cocky grin. "You know very well I never fail. You've seen it yourself, and there's no denying it. That's not something to be upset about now is it, bird?" he chuckled darkly. Wendy rolled her eyes, ignoring the shiver she felt creep up her arms. Whether it was from the breeze or by the boy's wicked demeanor, she didn't know and didn't care.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I've missed you," he pouted with mock sincerity, further provoking her.

"Do what it is you came for. Torture me, whip me, or cage me. Anything that brings pleasure to you –I don't care. I'm the only threat to your plans, and you no longer have any use for me, so I am begging you to get rid of me, banish me, or even kill me if that's what you want to do. I can't live like this anymore." She looked up to find a questionable look on his face. There was much more to it, but she could not quite put her finger on it at that very moment. Why did he look at her that way as she spoke those words? Wasn't torturing her something he had originally intended to do? Or was there a lot more to it? Whatever it was, there were no answers to the questions that roamed Wendy's mind.

"This has gone on for far too long. When will this war end, Peter?" She asked sincerely, her forest green eyes softening as she spoke. "I know very well I started this, but we keep running back and forth through the same paths again and again. When will it end? Never, as long as we're alive. I see how you desire to live for eternity, but that's impossible for me. So please, I really don't care –just get it over with. I want nothing more than for this to..." she trailed, waiting for his response. For a long time they just stared at one another in silence, the only sound the soft breeze of the evening's wind. Wendy tried to read his very soul.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she prompted, irritated, breaking the silence. "Aren't you going to taunt me? Threaten me? Be angry with me?"

Peter's jade eyes flickered, and his blank face suddenly upturned into his trademark smirk. Wendy inwardly felt herself startle, and took a step back consciously. He strolled towards her, his smirk more dark and menacing with every step. "Well, Wendy," he muttered darkly. "I see where we're going with this."

Wendy stepped further away, her eyes widening with genuine fear. "What are you-" she yelped, letting her bow and quiver drop as a very tight grip wrapped around her petite body. She squealed in pain, noticing that Peter was now behind her, pressing her body firmly against him. The girl made an effort to squirm herself out of his grasp fitfully, though it was no use. He was too strong. She felt his breath on her neck, damp and warm, leaving trickles down her spine. He drew his lips to her ear. "We've only just begun. All those years were nothing, my precious bird," he whispered, his words tickling her ear.

"Let me go!"

"Oh, I don't intend to end you, _darling_. I have something much better in mind. Such delicate things can be a nuisance, but they also bring so much fun and pleasure."

"Stop!"

Peter loosened his grasp. Wendy successively escaped, grabbing her bow and arrow from the ground. Fury coloured her features as she steadily drew an arrow and took long strides back, her eyes fixated on her desired aim. She breathed heavily, sweat trickling down leaving cool dampness on her cheeks and forehead.

Peter raised a brow, clearly not amused. His jade orbs hardened.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Do you mean to aim at my heart? Go for it, bird," he insisted, his voice bearing no amusement.

The arrow was released and zoomed towards him. Before she could blink, her mouth opened in awe; the arrow was gripped and held in place. It was right where it should have been, directly pointed towards the heart, just inches away from his chest. Peter face scowled in disgust and thrust the arrow onto the ground. Wendy felt her pulse race. His eyes met hers, and a humorless grin quirked his mouth.

"That was quite impressive, Wendy-bird, but I think you're going to need to try harder than that. We know you can't kill me," he said.

"It's always possible," Wendy breathed heavily.

Peter sighed. "Oh, love. Why do you always have to break the rules?"

"This isn't a bloody game!" She snapped.

He pouted mock in mock disappointment. "I always thought you knew better. Now you're being unfair."

"Is that so?" Wendy demanded, arching a brow.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so adorable when you're angry. It's quite hard to resist."

Wendy made a disgusted face. "Everything is a bloody joke to you, isn't it?" She squawked as a furious bird would.

Rolling his eyes, Peter abruptly turned her around to face a cluster of trees which trickled into a waterfall. Wendy very well remembered what happened- it was remarkably beautiful and held a memorable moment.

"Remember how happy we were?"

_A girl with a messy head of brown curls sat on a boulder on a sunny morning, feeling the warm breeze kiss her skin. The air smelled sweet with its floral scent. It had brought such warmth and sweetness to her body, like she was in paradise._

_The girl watched, as a boy emerged from the waterfall waved at her. The clear water droplets that stuck to his clothes and hair shone like pearls in the peak of the sunlight. Beaming, she shyly waved back before realizing that he vanished in a mere blink. Confused, she heard a humorous chuckle and whirled around. He smiled, swooping the girl in his arms, laughing as she protested. He flew above the waters and dropped her, watching her scream until she hit the surface with a splash. Her brown head emerged, wet hair plastered onto her face. She brushed it back, seeing the boys laughing face. The girl couldn't resist, so she splashed him, receiving another laugh much to her satisfaction. The boy then dove beside her, the splash making her laugh and spit out water. She shrieked with delight as she felt an abrupt and rough force from beneath yank her underwater._

_The girl was taken under to a world of sea. It felt like the only existing realm left in the universe. She opened her eyes to an entire atmosphere of blue. Right in front of her was the Lost Boy whom she adored more than life itself. At that very moment, she had never felt so alive. She was breathing in like the water was air. It was obvious that he had done it; usually one would have drowned if ever lead to such an unusual place. But this was Neverland –almost anything was possible._

_She looked up to find him smiling. There was a bluish cast to his eyes that made them shine underwater. It was beautiful. The girl smiled in return, and he saw her eyes glittered. It was the sun that shone rays through the depths of the water, but the irresistible soft expression in them had him leaning in and closing the gap between them. The girl's response was immediate as she let him, her hands had tangled into his nape and hair and he held onto her for dear life, never wanting to break free._

Wendy followed his gaze and shook her head. "No," she replied. But she knew well it was a lie.

"Oh, there's no need to deny it, love. We both know." he said in mock anger.

Wendy was seething with rage. She bent down to grab an arrow and strode toward him quickly. The arrow was raised, aimed right above his neck. Peter reflexively grasped onto her wrist, just millimetres away from his neck. His face was blank, but hard and Wendy's fist shook with fury.

"What would you do with that arrow? You want to kill me, bird? I know you can't and _won't_ do it," he bristled.

Wendy made an effort to push it further. Peter kept her grip still.

"I wish you were dead," she said suddenly.

"Now, _bird_. I know you don't mean that," he said with amusement.

Wendy stood there, hesitating as if time stood still that very moment. Realizations hitting her like a strike of lightning. Her grip on the arrow had subconsciously loosened and she didn't feel it. Peter took advantage of her and released her wrist; the arrow hit the dirt with a thump.

He lifted her chin, his expression now serious. "Would that make you happy, love? To see me dead?" he asked, his tone firm but not threatening.

Wendy lowered her head and felt herself shake it slightly. "No it… wouldn't," she withdrew herself away from him, mulling over on what had just happened. Sure Wendy said rash things, but this was different the things she usually blurted out were out of pure honesty and it was then that she finally realized something. There was no point in hiding it, Peter had already seen it. She was lying to herself.

A gulp formed in her throat as she glanced up. Spoken words were no needed. Their actions clearly were much meaningful –even louder. The expression on Peter's face was explicable; she knew exactly what he wanted. As she stepped further away, she noticed that he just stood there. Wendy opened her mouth to utter her words that screamed in her mind.

"You're letting me go?" she asked, surprised.

"For now I am. I want you promise me one thing," he said, walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Wendy stood there in silence, too averse to respond. Peter looked into her eyes, knowing his answer as she remained mute.

"Promise me that you're mine," he said softly, his words touching Wendy. She did not know how to feel, could not tell herself if those very words were true or not. Too feeble to bear too much and wanting nothing more to wish it weren't true, she knew that he somehow had power over her. Face twisted with a mix of grief and anger, Wendy turned and ran away, not daring to turn back to merely glance. If Peter wanted her back, he would simply fly to her. But he knew if she wanted to be alone, he would let her spread her wings freely. His Wendy-bird needed time to think and understand; she had no idea how much he truly wanted and needed her-all to himself.

Peter turned to leave but was immediately halted by a piercing scream of a girl. He stopped, realizing in horror who it was and hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be.

Someone important to him.

Wendy.

Peter's eyes widened as a hazy image of a girl in a torn nightdress was on the verge of falling.

Panic rose as the image came clearer; she was hanging from a vine on the cliff, which was across from Skull Rock, her face full of genuine fear. At the same time, he felt an overwhelming rush of rage, partially for not being with her when she needed him most. Wendy may not know it, but Peter did. He knew she rightfully belonged to him, so he always felt the need to protect and keep her safe, despite his true wicked intentions.

Half blinded by rage and panic, Peter shot off into the air. The trees in the forest were a green blur as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The vine cliff was clearly visible in the distance. Peter grit his teeth and forced himself to move faster, panic reaching to a point of hysteria, turning into an absolute cloud of unspeakable rage. He reached the edge of the cliff; a hysterical scream filled the air.

"PETER!" Wendy shrieked, tightening her grip on the vines, her petite body swinging and hanging like a bird with a broken wing caught in a tree.

Peter silently crouched down and approached the edge of the cliff; she was pretty far, but still reachable. He withdrew his arm; she stared up at him, quite hesitant with reluctance.

"Grab onto my hand, love," he said rather calmly, despite the rage and panic that built up earlier within him.

Wendy made an attempt to reach; she shifted her current position and swayed to the side. Then she threw one arm up for him to reach while the other was still gripped onto the vine. She felt her hand go numb and her knuckled turn white.

Peter further reached; hope rising and bringing relief, their hands were just inches away. Wendy smiled hopefully as her fingers brushed lightly with his.

_Oh, Peter I-, _she thought.

Suddenly, she felt and heard something tear. Her eyes widened in horror and panic filled within Peter again.

"Hang on, Wendy," he shifted himself closer and reached closer.

"Peter..." she said, fear lacing her tone. His pulse raced with panic now, the rage slipped away.

The vine suddenly snapped before Peter could grab her.

"Wendy!"

He watched Wendy scream in horror as she fell fast into oblivion until she was absolutely nowhere to be seen. Peter, who was sweating and breathing heavily, lifted himself up slightly and managed to find his voice; hoping his beloved was still alive.

"Wendy?" He called her name.

Nothing.

"Wendy?" He called again but still no response.

He quickly sat up as he felt his pulse race with anxiety, his vision blurred and face drenched with sweat as he breathed heavily. Wincing in pain he never felt before, he lowered himself near the edge of the cliff again, gazing down to catch a mere glimpse of her, but nothing. Giving himself another chance, there was no way his heart would give up on Wendy. At that very moment, he would do anything to be with her; to see her one last time. Catching his breath Peter did what his heart told him to, he screamed for her name with all his might.

"WEEEENDYY!" Peter's scream echoed through the forest, causing the birds to fly off the branches was the only response he got.

Pulse racing, he shifted himself forward and tried to re analyze the vines and leaves he just finished scrutinizing; hoping he would see Wendy. Peter sat back with his palms pressed firmly onto the hard ground; suddenly feeling an overwhelming rush of panic and grief setting his entire body-mind, veins, blood- on fire. He breathed heavily; as if an entire cloud and the bitter taste of ashen smoke had swarmed his entire body inside and out.


	8. The King and Queen

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! :) I know its been a very long time since I updated. As I promised, this story will go deeper into the past especially with Pan and Wendy's relationship and will contain more flashbacks. As you can see in this chapter, the context will be pretty deep. **

**I also have most of the story mapped out and know how I am going to end it. But won't spoil anything I promise that! :D The past several months I've been super busy with work and school which did not give me a chance to fully focus and work on this. On the side, I do not write fics for a living and have some other vital stuff to attend to. ****The story also has been changed from my original ideas. I also will be updating the previous chapters and will re post them soon. I would recommend everyone to re read the story as the flow will be better with my new ideas. They have not been edited yet and you will all be notified when they are updated and edited.**

**Enjoy!**

_"He paused and let out a little sigh. 'Then I'm saying it wrong, because it has everything to do with you. I want what Hades and Persephone had, and I can't do it without you. The only time the Queen of the Everneath has been overthrown is when an Everliving has found his perfect match. I've spent my whole life- and it's a long one, trust me- looking for my perfect match and it's you. I knew you were different from the first moment I met you. The first moment you placed your hands on mine. You remember?' "_

\- Cole to Nikki in "Everneath" (2012), by Brodi Ashton

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**Chapter 8: The King and Queen**

The boy inhaled a deep breath; an overwhelming rush sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. Every bit of hope slipping away. There was no way he would allow it.

He knew Wendy had to be close by, there was no way she could be swarmed by the dark depths of the prickly vines. Peter's island-or so proclaimed kingdom ran under his own reign. He should have known better than to simply give in to defeat. Peter knew he had power over everyone -Felix, Tink, the Lost Boys and his Wendy-bird. So why had he felt so hopeless? There was always a leap of faith in a realm where nearly everything was possible. He was after all the king of Neverland and found every way to win his desires.

Peter stood up and glanced among the deep abyss of the vines below. He knew Wendy had to be there, his bird lost and trapped in the wrapped thorns. There was no possible way she could be gone forever; he ensured she always returned to him respectfully even with the help of magic.

A reminiscence sparked that very moment; memories of the times when they had been so close came swarming back. Peter had once been a king ruling over the Lost boys in Neverland, it all changed that one night when the bird flew into his arms; he knew something had been wrong.

It turned out to be quite the opposite.

For as long as he could remember, Peter had singlehandedly ruled the island and had power over everything of the enchanted island. It all changed when she arrived that very night. He knew the moment he laid eyes on her that she wasn't some ordinary girl, but so much more.

Crouching down with a tinge of hope, Peter veered his gaze to search for his lost bird. Seeing what lay below, he began to descend into the labyrinth of vines. His face twisted in disgust, despite the possible consequences he wanted to occur. A sound like a growl released from his lips, indicating his inner frustration.

The king's wants and desires always got the best of him. Wendy would someday be his; heart and soul- but he detected the predictable consequences. He knew once the bird was freed from the labyrinth vines and rightfully back in his arms; she would immediately withdraw herself from him.

This was no novelty occurrence; he had recalled moments when Wendy had craved him so bad and the sight of him would render her breathless-a divine creature to her eyes. At odd times (or perhaps right), she would scream, burst in tears or run away like he was some tainted, demonic spirit from hell she needed to so desperately escape from. There was no denying in his own faults; the boy had felt the exact same.

"Peter..."

That sweet voice rang into his ears, breaking free from his reverie and piercing his heart.

A satisfied smirk of relief upturned his lips, washing every bit of emotion away. He continued to fly further down into the dark labyrinth, his vision adjusted to the blackness. Green serpent like vines obscured every surrounding surface in his view.

Peter bit his lip to stifle a growl. He shifted his gaze from one direction to another. His bird had been wrapped by slithering serpents in the lost labyrinth. A sigh released from his lips before a tinge of realisation came. In front of his eyes a mop of brown hair and a laced hem of a dress came into view. Smiling, Peter took a deep breath and did something which perhaps should have been done moments before.

"Wendy?" he called out, his stomach twisted in satisfaction and victory. A rustling sound suddenly filled the silent air. Peter flew towards where _his_ beloved had been caught and tangled in the mess she recklessly got herself in. The girl turned around, thorns caught in her hair and gown. Emerald eyes wide with fear.

Peter felt his insides shred; it rankled his very soul to allow himself to see her in such a condition, when she should be safe in his warm embrace. The choice he was going to make would change his entire intentions.

To forgive and forget, the Lost boy knew that was now beyond of him. After a century worth of torture he rendered a nasty scar on Wendy; all the torment and pain he had caused by tossing the fragile bird into the cage. Peter knew she could never be happy after all the misery he put her through. And he knew he could never be happy to see her like this. She will never forgive him. Wendy herself always believed everyone deserved a second chance, but the boy wasn't sure if he would be worthy of it.

With all the strength he could muster, the boy lifted his arm and made a sway movement with his hand. The vines had loosened and Wendy's body went limp. Peter leapt to catch her before she let herself fall.

"I got you," he whispered softly in her ear.

Without another word the king began to ascend from the labyrinth, dismissing the little thorns that got in the way.

Peter held his bird tighter, his view manifested into something vibrant. The sun was now going beneath the horizon and outlined an aureate hue in the sky. The boy continued to fly until a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Where are you taking me?" Wendy asked, her angry tone alert.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her as she continued to press him more, flailing and trying to kick herself from his grasp effortlessly. The boy did not have time to endure her childish demeanour. His answers laid in the treehouse, where he would be escorting her to.

"The tree house, right? Put me down, Pe-"

A scream filled the air as Peter deliberately dropped her with an impish grin on his face. She went tumbling down into oblivion. The lost boy caught her again before she came in direct contact with a tree. Shaking in his arms, Wendy caught the smirk from the very corner of her eye. Seething, she smacked her fist on his chest.

"That wasn't funny!" her face creased in fury.

Peter shrugged, the smirk slipped from his face. "I was just giving what you wanted and that hurt, you know," he said flatly.

Wendy raised a brow, "Oh, you actually _felt_ something for once," she scoffed.

It touched him. Pretty deep did it so. Her words paralysed him with emotions he thought he did not have in him. The king had been void showing any emotional vulnerability he had felt in desperate moments. As a king he always showed strength and victory. The sound of defeat had been a mere utterance of offence to him. Especially in the presence of the Lost Boys. And Wendy.

When they arrived at the foot of the treehouse, Peter made no further hesitation and flew up into the room.

The bedroom had not changed one bit since Wendy could remember. Her bed had looked the exact same; the sheets and pillows orderly placed. Not a speck of dust was present. It was still framed by the elegant iron headboard that gave Wendy the chills; like intertwining black serpents guarding over her night slumbers.

Peter placed her onto the bed roughly with a soft thump. Wendy watched in surprise as he continued to settle her in silently, propping the pillows and fixing the sheets. When he was done, he slumped on the bed right next to her and lowered his head. Silence and tension built up whilst they sat, allowing time to tick by.

Wendy shifted to move her muscles around, making Peter startle from his position. He turned his head to stare into her eyes, his face twisted in annoyance.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

The boy's expression vanished and he let out a sigh. He stretched out his hands to reach out to her. Wendy allowed him, she felt her nerves twitch as his skin slid through her hands. Surprisingly, she felt a sense of warmth and belonging as his callused fingers wrapped into her slender, delicate ones. Her eyes locked into his clearly stunned by his demeanour.

Peter opened his mouth, "Everything I've done...It's been for you," he uttered as he caressed her hands with his thumb.

Wendy shook her head curtly, partially wanting to refuse to believe. "No, I don't understand. Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?" Peter caught something different in her tone, she no longer sounded annoyed but more surprised.

"Because that's not what I want," the king said calmly. Wendy felt her blood freeze and eyes widen, she did not understand why he was being so benign and civil with her. When she saw him like this, she would want nothing more than for Peter to show if he truly cared in the way she had thought.

"Why can't you see what I want for once..." she trailed, holding his gaze to wait for his response, but nothing. "All I ever wanted was to be happy," sadness filled her eyes as she lowered her head.

"Aren't you happy with me?" he asked softly.

The bird raised her head and held back a sniff. Peter anticipated her response, pulse quickened by the passing seconds. "No, I'm..sorry," an apologetic and grief look In her glassy eyes. She moved her head ensuring he wouldn't notice and she caught something from the corner of her eye.

Something flashed in the king's eyes that moment, genuine pain. Wendy could not decipher the possible sincerity that lay so deep in his eyes. She shook it away, the girl knew better than to fall for such dirty tricks. Toying with emotions were no joke in the real world, but life seemed like a huge game for the Lost Boy. He pulled her strings like she was some endearing marionette. Peter spent for perhaps a millennia seeking pleasure through dirty games. But he didn't know that Wendy wanted so much more between them. Something sincere.

He would have let her go if he truly wanted her to be happy and free. That was how ordinary humans were like in the outside world; sacrificing everything for their loved ones. No rules or human norms existed in Neverland; everyone was bound to do as their heart freely willed. Even inhumane stuff.

But Wendy learned from her lessons to not let her dreams get the best of her. She wanted nothing more than to escape from this terrible realm of a nightmare. The girl knew what it was that she wanted and she didn't want to stay or be with Peter Pan. His presence became unbearable to her.

She continued to avoid his gaze as he stared at her. The king inched forward and brought a hand to her face, attempting to grasp her attention. Wendy flinched at the mere contact but didn't move away. Slender fingers traced the outline of her profile, his touch not inflicting any discomfort or provocation. Her eyes locked with the piercing jade orbs that lay right in front. Catching her breath, Wendy found her words.

"What is it that you want, why aren't you-"

Softness glistened in Peter's eyes. "I need you, Wendy," he muttered.

The girl wanted to scoff in mockery at his words, but she did not realize her mouth was agape. She blinked and furrowed her brows after a moments hesitation. "How can you..." she trailed.

The king inched his face closer to her's and traced his finger from her cheek to her lip corner, eyeing it as he did. Wendy's breath halted and her heart hammered uncontrollably. "You make me _feel_..." he murmured, his breath warm against her mouth. A blush crept along her cheeks.

Wendy pushed his hands away in retaliation and scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that..after everything you've done?" a hint of mockery in her tone.

Peter's eyes widened at her reaction and then became hard. Wendy's smile faded and she silently gulped. "Its never easy for you to understand," he shook his head before raising his gaze towards her. "This has never happened. Every time you're far away... I get this strange feeling like..." he trailed and lowered his head. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

Wendy leaned forward and placed and hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tenderly. "Like what?" she asked in a soft whisper.

The Lost Boy reached to touch her hand on his shoulder and squeezed back. "Like fire is burning within me," he said with a small smile. "In my very soul."

He took her hand and pressed it against his chest, right where his heart beat rhythmically. Wendy furrowed her brows in thought, then realised what it was. She gasped with wide eyes in disbelief and raised her head.

"Is that..."

"You feel it don't you?" he chuckled.

Wendy shook her head. "How is it beating..."

"It always has been," he muttered.

Wendy couldn't believe what was happening. For years she pressed her hands or at times laid her head on his chest and felt nothing. Just a hollow body void of a human organ. Forever convinced of the inhuman creature he was.

"Rubbish," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Stop it with your bloody tricks," she spat. "I know how much of a liar you are. I'm not stupid."

Her piercing words affected him more than it should have. Peter grasped her hand roughly. "You've always been so stubborn. Besides you still haven't promised me."

Wendy blinked then felt her eyes widen as realization dawned on her. She gulped, fumbling upon the words that laid on her tongue until she found the courage to speak.

"I'm not yours. I've never been a possession to anyone. You know very well I am more than that."

"I always knew you got fire in you." he mused with a lopsided smirk.

Wendy shook her head turning it away. Not wanting Peter to see the exasperation on her face and the heat that came to her cheeks. Grinning, The boy decided to contrarily change the subject, hoping to loosen the tension that kept building up with the passing time.

"Wendy-bird, do you remember the stories you told me?"

"Which one Peter I've told you a lot," her face broke into a small smile, waving relief through him.

"The Ancient Greek one."

Wendy thought for a moment. "Hmm..there were a few. Hercules?"

Peter shook his head. "No, the story with a king and Queen ruling together."

Wendy blinked. "Oh," she bit her lip nervously. "Hades and Persephone?"

Remembrance sparked on his face. Peter had enjoyed listening to Wendy as she read stories like he was a little boy. Especially when they spent time alone. He never usually showed particular interest in most of the typical bedtime stories, but the famous Greek myth of King Hades was what caught every bit of his conscious. For some strange reason it affected every bit of him.

Fingers interlocked, Peter gave her quite the satisfied grin. "Would you tell me again?" he asked softly.

Wendy's face fell, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Why?"

The boy smirked and leaned forward, "That's none of your concern, I want to hear it again," he whispered.

The bird rolled her eyes, "And what if I told you I don't?" she pressed, Peter caught the amusement in her tone. This time he felt the smirk fall from his face.

"Well I do. Is it really too much?" his voice rose, but not in anger. Wendy remained calm. Peter's face softened and he drew himself back.

"No, but its..." she looked to gaze at his questioning stare, her heartbeat rising. Taking a deep breath, she found her words.

"Its never been my cup of tea. I know it's a unique story. But It's tragic. I've never liked it," she said briskly.

The king flashed a cheeky grin. "I thought it was lovely the moment I heard it," he gloated.

The bird felt blood rush to her cheeks. Fist gripped onto the bedsheets. With the unnerving circumstances, Wendy finally found the courage to speak her mind.

"I see how you liked it so," she said flatly.

Peter cocked a brow. "Why?"

"Because it relates pretty well," she finished bluntly. This caught Peter off guard. He never thought the little girl, so fragile and delicate, would have the nerve to speak up to him. Ever.

The boy felt his blood boil. He subconsciously felt his teeth grit and turned his head away. Not wanting her to notice the anger boiling up.

"Don't be such a fool," he murmured shaking his head disbelievingly.

Wendy, without further ado, continued. "Yes I can see it. Call me whatever you please. I see how these stories interest you.."

From the corner of his eye, Peter could see her expression hard and angry like never before. He continued to ignore her as he took deep silent breaths to cool down.

"You can never see the light in things. Never. I now know because you're not just any boy that I've met-"

Seething, Peter lurched forward and swayed his hand in front of Wendy's face and she collapsed. Her head landing on the pillow with a soft thud. The breaths escaping for her mouth were audible in the silent bedroom.

Scowling, the Lost boy shook his head, "You bloody well needed that. You talk too much," he muttered gruffly and stood up.

Before he reached the door, he turned his head. Wendy was falling into a deep slumber. It had been perhaps eons ago when he had watched her in bed. He strode toward her bed with a grin. Devilish or innocent, it was difficult to decipher when it came to Peter Pan. He continued to watch her in silence; there was a doubt she would wake up any moment. With a sigh, Peter crouched down, contemplating the effect the magic would have on her slumber. His fingers reached out and lightly touched her forehead.

"Don't worry, Wendy-bird. I'll never let you go. _Never_."


	9. The Rose and Thorns

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I've been super busy past few months. I also have come up with new ideas for the story. As I said in a previous post, I will be editing and critiquing previous chapters as they would flow better with my new ideas. I haven't had time to do this before and will start on it soon. I will update everyone about it once they've been edited.**

**Moving on, I have mentioned I will be writing flashbacks for this story. So this chapter is just a flashback just so no one gets confused. I have been working on other chapters so I will try to update those pretty soon. I know holidays are approaching and it will be busy, but I'll try what I can.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Roses and Thorns

_"The devil is not a man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful."_

-unknown source (via a TVD Tumblr edit)

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Wendy allowed herself to follow Peter Pan to the camp. Gripping onto his hand tightly, she absently took in her surroundings. This was something she had clearly pictured in the stories she read to her brothers at bedtime. Emerald foliage mounted into a row of dense, endless trees. Captivated by its beauty, Wendy felt her spine tingle with wariness. Something about this mystical place exuded unearthly auras and enchantment that was quite bone-chilling.

Silence continued to grow as Wendy aimlessly followed the Lost Boy's lead. The girl decided to impose the burning questions she so wanted to desperately know.

"Where are we going?" she asked meekly.

Peter Pan smiled, a wry expression coloured his features. "To my home."

The girl frowned, casting a suspicious and wary gaze. There must have been more than just a mere home. Wendy wondered if this mysterious boy was uttering about his cottage or poorly built tent in the woods.

"What's it like?"

"You'll see, love. Something quite special and new," he said briskly.

Wendy continued to walk for what felt like hours, her bare feet prickled and crunching the forest rubble; making her wince. A clearing in the forest came into view and she saw fire blazing about. Squinting, her eyes saw dark silhouettes blinded around the fire, hopping and cheering about.

"What..." Wendy glanced at the camp, confused. Her tongue struggled for words as she tried to compose herself. Peter turned to meet her expression and smiled.

"Its something we usually do every night. Something we do once we're together for the night," he said matter of factly.

The girl blinked. This was no ordinary occurrence nor was it something she read about in the stories.

"But...you're not celebrating anything are you?" she asked genuinely.

A sly grin casted on the boy's lips, anticipating a possible game to play out for the girl. "Why yes. Its a welcome party for you."

Wendy caught off guard and felt herself beam. Blood made her cheeks warm, slightly mortified by the charming boy's words. The idea had finally dawned in her mind. Her arrival was intentional from the moment the thought occurred to her in the first place. The magical realm had its power; it was fully omniscient of who would come and leave the boundaries of Neverland.

"Is it really?" she nearly yelled, gripping onto Peter's hand harder, her grasp like a feathery bird.

"Yes, would you like to meet my men?"

"The Lost Boys?"

Peter nodded lightly.

"That would be so nice. Thank yo-"

A shrill sound like a kettle pot whistling on a hot stove cut through the air, alarming and silencing everyone. Wendy's head shot up and saw the boy brought a pair of fingers to his lips. Her eyes glanced about the camp ground, boys dressed in scraps of fabric halted in their very spots. Whatever games or rituals they were attending to had been put on hold. All their eyes were on Peter Pan, whilst some have absently glanced at Wendy.

A gulp formed in Wendy's throat, she consciously gripped her fingers onto Peter's arm. Seeking the protection from the many nerve-wracking awe struck stares that bore into her's. In spite of herself, this did not surprise Wendy; she was half expecting such a reaction as she was the first girl to willingly enter Neverland, according to Peter.

Breaking the moment's hesitance, a boy in brown robes was the first to speak. Taking a few steps front, a curious expression in his eyes.

"A girl?" he asked in bewilderment.

"How did she get here?"

"That's impossible! Girls are too clever to get lost!"

"She looks like a bird!"

"We hunt birds, silly!"

"Let's get her!"

The boys began charging with their wielded spears and sticks, whooping and ululating with a mixture of madness and excitement. Wendy's eyes widened and jumped behind Peter's back, gripping fists onto the rear fabric of his shirt.

When the boys got closer, Peter raised a brow and rolled his eyes in annoyance; savage, untamed behaviour was nothing new. He raised his arm and made a wave movement with his hand. A rush of magic swam through the air, causing the boys to repel and collapse, as if a tornado had struck the campground. Wendy peaked from behind and opened her mouth in awe. Her hand reached to his shoulder and he turned his head in response.

"Peter, why? You could have hurt them!" she whispered.

He shook his head lightly. "It serves them right. They weren't supposed to do this," he murmured under his breath.

The boys scrambled and stood up, huddling together standing up to their leader in fear and obedience. Suddenly, a large figure with a hood stood his ground holding a club over his shoulder in front of the Lost boys and faced his leader and the girl.

"Well, what do we have here?" his deep voice drawled and he approached them.

Wendy gripped onto Peter's arm even tighter, who didn't budge or wince at the contact. She felt shivers roll up and down her spine as he got closer to them, his appearance overwhelmingly eerie. The boy stood in front of Peter and Wendy looked up. The boy was tall, taller than his leader but still lanky and awkwardly statured. He raised his head revealing his face, which was thin and outlined with knobby cheekbones. A noticeable scar was scratched across his nose and right cheek. His blond hair was matted and plastered to his forehead, slightly obscuring his eyes. His mouth formed into what looked like a toothy smile as he spotted Wendy, the hairs on the back of her neck rising.

"What's this Pan? A gift for us?" he asked with a snicker.

Peter grimaced. If there was one thing he did not like was being inquired about his intentions. His second in command knew better than to taunt or persist with his leader's actions and motives.

"She's just a friend like everyone, Felix. The shadow brought her here according to her will," he said nonchalantly. He averted a hardened gaze to the Lost Boys with a frown.

"And what have you boys been up to?" he demanded, appearing authoritative in Wendy's presence. "You're all celebrating without the presence of your leader?"

A little boy with a mop of messy curls and a freckled face, came forth. "We were just having fun like we always do," he squeaked. "Felix was here and we knew you weren't gone for long," the boys eyes grew wide with guilt and innocence.

Peter grabbed Wendy's arm and brought her front, with a little force that was a bit rough. "You can see we have a new friend here," he glanced amongst the crowd and raised a brow. "We all know what we do when Neverland has a newcomer," he declared bluntly.

"We welcome them with a celebration party," piped the curly haired boy.

"But she's a girl! You said girls aren't allowed Neverland! This is wrong! Why should we celebrate a welcoming anyway!" yelled the older boy in rags.

"Be careful what you say, Devin!" Peter snarled, surprising Wendy. "Or I'll skin your body and feed you to the mermaids. Got it?"

Devin gulped and nodded his head in obedience.

Wendy now stood beside Peter and glanced at him questioningly. The boy grinned when he caught her gaze from the corner of his eye.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Felix finally asked with a tinge of a sneer, aggravating Wendy's anxious mood.

Wendy nearly startled, attempting to force herself a nervous smile. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Darling," she answered quickly.

The scarred boy grinned. "Well, Darling. There's something special we all have in store for you," he met Peter's gaze, who grinned in return. Wendy felt the tension and anxiety ease as she fully put her attention to Peter; wanting to get her burning questions off her shoulder.

"So this is Neverland, are there any grown ups? Do you all live alone here? Who watches over the children? What if they get sick?" she gestured to the crowd of Lost Boys, concern and worry lacing her tone.

The boy in green smiled an amused smirk, one that was coloured with slight wickedness, from what Wendy thought. She frowned in suspicion and took a few cautious steps back, bracing herself for what may come.

"Love, Neverland is not like any other place," his voice calm and gentle. Peter made gestures with his arms, as if showing Wendy around. "This place runs on imagination. On belief and dreams."

"It all sounds wonderful. But..." she trailed nervously.

The boy chuckled and appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye, Wendy yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" she spat.

"I'm just showing you what this land is made of."

Wendy raised a brow."And what's that?"

"Magic," Peter boasted with a grin.

The girl fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I am well aware of that. But what do the boys follow by?" she asked, glancing at the boy's and Felix. "Are there any rules or commands they need to follow? There is no death sentence or penalty of the sort?"

Peter gave the girl a big smirk, he was amused by her naivety and curiosity. She would be no match for him, but a good player for his games. The boy walked further away, the moonlight casting shadows on his face. A smug expression coloured his features, provoking Wendy.

"We have no kings in Neverland," he said cockily with a tilt of his head. "Just me."

Wendy raised her eyebrows, a suspicious, hard expression twisted her delicate features. "And what are you supposed to be? A wizard? A spirit?" she asked, slight panic lacing her tone.

Felix stood beside his leader. "Now what would make you think that? Pan is just like all of us," he flashed a sinister grin, igniting Wendy's curiosity and suspicion even more so.

The king walked closer to Wendy, gaining her full attention. "Don't worry, love. You'll see your answers later. Trust me. Now let's have some fun."

Peter smiled and raised a closed fist and opened it, revealing a beautiful orange flower with tiny black spots on its petals. A tigerlily. Wendy took it willingly with a smile and sniffed it. It's sweet aroma ignited such lovely thoughts. Wendy momentarily pictured the beach's britty sand on her toes, shiny gleams of exotic creatures in the water, the sweet aromatic breeze of summer and more thoughts that she had anticipated to occur in real life. That had always been in her dreams.

"Thank you," she said cheerily.

The king grinned. "You'll have fun here, love. Many adventures await. My boys have so much to celebrate with you," he grabbed her arm and turned her gently. "Go, on. They're waiting for you," he said eagerly.

One of the Lost Boys stood up abruptly and approached Wendy, aware of their leader's hard and tense gaze and stood in front of her. Wendy faced her attention to him, the boy was dressed in long robes and matted brown hair. Devin. He came closer, a shy smile lightning his face.

"Its true, you'll see. We're going to have fun together," he said excitedly then lowered his head in shame. "And I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I just...". Wendy smiled, clearly not bothered. This boy seemed to be more friendly with an approachable demeanour than Peter's second in command.

Many of the boys started to run to Wendy in excitement, escorting her and babbling on the upcoming adventures.

Wendy turned her head to face the Lost boy with a smile. As if to thank him and show her gratitude for making her first night a welcoming one. Peter smiled back, something inside him felt satisfied yet tense at the same time. There was something about this girl he felt was familiar, yet didn't know a clue about her. She would indeed remain a mystery to Neverland, the Lost Boys, the Shadow and including Peter himself. In spite of the island's omniscience, how was it possible a girl came here willingly? It was impossible as girls were not deemed to be lost children. Something about her had been particularly special, it could not be a mere coincidence. Peter felt something twist with half sickness and pleasure. The king knew perhaps she would eventually play a significant role in his games. At the moment, he also felt indifferent; not knowing whether he should be happy or not about this girl. He never quite had any particular experience despite being king and all.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Felix asked, breaking Peter's thoughts. His lips upturned in a toothy grin, foolishly half expecting a slap from his leader.

The king's face was blank and he scoffed. "Her perfume is no match for anything here," he said flatly and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, Wendy and Pan were not love at first sight when they met. But this will bee explored further on.**

**Also, I have introduced new Script teases for the next chapter. Take a look:**

_**"Maybe, Wendy's trying to..." Emma's voice trailed and she lowered her gaze. Her parents knew something wasn't right.**_

_**David looked concerned. "Emma is something wrong?"**_

_**Mary Margaret came forward. "What is it?"**_

_**Emma looked at her parents and shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine," she said rashly and stood up. She walked away from the camp and into the forest.**_

**That's the sneak peek. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! :)**


End file.
